Legenden auf Doomworld
by Afaim
Summary: Companion zu "Nennt uns Legenden III: Die Legende von Doomworld" aus meinen A/B/O-Arrowversum. Doomworld war eine Scheinrealität, doch für diejenigen, die in ihr gelebt haben, war sie real genug. Die hier ist ihre Geschichte.
1. In der Hölle

**Companion zu „Nennt uns Legenden III: Die Legende von Doomworld":**

* * *

 **Legenden auf Doomworld**

* * *

Arrowverse-A/B/O-Fic, „Arrow", „Flash" und „Legends of Tomorrow" Crossover.

* * *

 _Diese A/B/O-Crossover-Arrowverse-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-V", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson, „Capetricks", „A/B/O-Oneshots" und „Finale Crisis". Hier werden One-Shots gesammelt, die während der Fic „Nennt uns Legenden III: Die Legende von Doomworld" spielen._

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier:_

 _afaimscorner . tumblr_ post/177231103564/orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse (ohne Abstände)

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben?_ _Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert. Und da meine Version von Doomworld etwas anders ist als die Canon-Version, wäre es natürlich auch besser, wenn man „Nennt uns Legenden IIII: Die Legende von Doomworld" gelesen hätte, bevor man das hier liest._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen?_ _Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg?_ _Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Allgemeine Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 3. Staffel von „Legends" sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 6 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 4; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Dubcon, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie_

 _Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _diverse Pairings, auch mit mehreren Partnern, Hauptpairings für diese Fic: Atomwave, Eobard/Ray, Sara/Amaya, platonisches Malcolm/Rip, vergangenes lockeres Coldwave_

* * *

 _Sonstige Vorbemerkungen:_ _Wie gesagt handelt es sich bei dieser Fic um eine Companion-Fic zu „Nennt uns Legenden III". Hierzu gibt es ein paar Dinge, dir ihr wissen solltet, wenn ihr „Nennt uns Legenden" nicht gelesen habt._

 _In der echten Welt waren nicht nur Nate und Amaya ein Paar, auch Mick und Ray hatten eine kurzlebige und inzwischen auseinander gegangene Beziehung, und Sara und Rip hegten unübersehbare Gefühle füreinander. In meiner Version von Doomworld wurde Rip außerdem nicht in der „Waverider" eingesperrt, sondern von Malcolm gefangen gehalten, Laurel war gemeinsam mit Sara und Amaya eine von Damiens Vollstreckerinnen, und Ray war nicht nur der Hausmeister von StarLabs sondern auch Eobards Liebhaber._

* * *

 _Was bisher geschah:_ _Der Liga der Verdammnis, bestehend aus Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn und einer vergangenen Version von Leonard Snart hat gewonnen. Durch die Hilfe von Mick Rory konnten sie den Speer des Schicksals an sich bringen und mit diesem die Realität umschreiben, in eine Doomworld, in der sie die mächtigsten Männer der Welt sind. Den unterlegenen Legends haben sie das Gedächtnis gelöscht und ihnen neue Leben verpasst. Doomworld ist eine Scheinrealität, doch für diejenigen, die in ihr leben müssen, ist sie real genug. Dies ist ihre Geschichte._

* * *

 **1\. In der Hölle**

* * *

Mick hasste diese schöne neue Welt. Er hasste sie wirklich. Nichts war mehr so, wie es sein sollte. Und das alles war seine Schuld. Er wollte nicht so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass es alleine seine Schuld war, aber ohne ihn hätte die Liga der Verdammnis den Speer des Schicksals niemals in die Hände bekommen und die Realität nach ihren Wünschen umschreiben können. Er hatte seinen Alpha, seinen Omega, und sein Rudel verraten, und seinen alten Partner und seine Feinde dabei unterstützt alles zu zerstören, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war. Er hatte gute Gründe für gehabt das zu tun, ja, aber letztlich war es ein Fehler gewesen. Im Grunde bewies es eines: Er war ein Idiot und würde immer einer bleiben.

Er hatte gehofft seinem Rudel helfen zu können, denen, die ihm am Herzen lagen ein besseres Leben geben zu können, ihnen ihren Schmerz nehmen zu können, doch er hatte nicht mit der Boshaftigkeit der Liga gerechnet. Thawne, Darhk, und Merlyn reichte es nicht den Legends nur ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen und sie ihr Leben leben zu lassen, nein, sie wollten ihre ehemaligen Feinde auch noch bestrafen und ausnutzen, so gut sie konnten.

So hatte Sara zwar ihre Schwester zurückbekommen, war aber nun Damien Darhks Adoptivtochter und seine Lieblingsvollstreckerin. Amayas Heimatdorf war niemals zerstört worden, doch sie befand sich dafür als dritte Vollstreckerin in der Gegenwart. Jax hatte sich sein Knie nie verletzt, aber er arbeitete bei StarLabs für Thawne als Professor Steins Supervisor und quälte diesen in Thawnes Auftrag. Rays Verlobte war nie gestorben, aber sie war nie seine Verlobte gewesen, da Ray offenbar … Nun, Ray war das Schlimmste von Allen.

 _Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch, Mick Rory, sieh nur zu, was du deinem Omega angetan hast!_ Bei den Gedanken an ihm, schien es Mick als könnte Rays Geschmack in seinem Mund schmecken und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er den Omega auf Maldooria gebissen hatte um allen zu zeigen, dass er ihm gehörte.

Maldooria. Mick hatte seinen Omegas die Erinnerungen an ihre Entführung auf den Sklavenmond nehmen wollen, und das war ihm auch geglückt, doch waren sie in diesem Leben hier wirklich besser dran? Rip gehörte Malcolm Merlyn, Nate hielt sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser und war ein Verschwörungstheoretiker, und Ray….

 _Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich keinen Omega verdient habe._

Mick seufzte.

„Schmollst du schon wieder?" Leonard ließ sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl gleiten und streckte sich gähnend. „Der mächtigste Mann von Central City zu sein ist ziemlich anstrengend", stellte er fest, „Dauernd wollen alle etwas von dir. Ich sollte Leute einstellen, die all diesen langweiligen Verwaltungskram für mich machen."

Mick schnaubte nur abfällig. Leonard Snart als Geschäftsmann, wer hätte das gedacht? Er war der stolze Besitzer mehrerer Banken, Versicherungsgesellschaften, und anderen Firmen in Central City. Warum er sich das alles zugelegt hatte, wusste Mick nicht. „Auf diese Weise bestehlen wir die Menschen auf der höchsten Ebene", hatte Leonard erklärt, doch Mick hielt von dieser Erklärung nicht besonders viel. „Außerdem brauchen wir eine Machtbasis gegen die anderen", hatte Leonard hinzugefügt, und das stimmte vielleicht sogar auch. Darhk herrschte über und besaß Starling City, Malcolm Merlyn hatte sein Unternehmen international ausgebaut, und Thawne war mit StarLabs nicht nur äußerst erfolgreich, sondern auch ein beliebter Partygast beim US-Präsidenten.

Trotzdem, Mick hatte nie gestohlen um Geld zu haben, und er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es bei Leonard genauso war, doch er hatte sich offenbar geirrt. In Wahrheit war Snart einfach gierig geworden und war nun Teil des Systems, das er so lange bekämpft hatte.

„Wie geht es Lisa?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Gut. Sie hat ihre Doktorarbeit fast fertig geschrieben und einen neuen Kerl. Einen Beta, zum Glück, die Alphas in dieser Welt sind mir nicht ganz geheuer", erzählte Leonard.

Oh, ja, die Alphas. Die echte Realität wurde von den Betas beherrscht, was für Mick als Alpha nicht immer besonders angenehm gewesen war, doch Thawne und Darhk hatten das geändert, und nun herrschten die Alphas - sie waren diejenigen, die die besser bezahlten Jobs bekamen, die gewählt wurden, die in den Schulbüchern als das überlegene Geschlecht bezeichnet wurden. Die Betas kamen trotzdem noch zurecht, wie immer eben, immerhin waren sie Betas, aber die Omegas … In dieser schönen neuen Welt gab es keine Brunfthemmer, und wenn ein Alpha das wünschte, musste ein Omega ihm zur Verfügung stehen. Hitzeunterdrücker sollten laut einem neuen republikanischen Gesetzesentwurf in der USA bald für illegal erklärt werden, genau wie Geruchsblocker. In dieser neuen Welt würde Mick kein Omega sein wollen. Lisa hatte aber zumindest den Vorteil den Nachnamen Snart zu tragen – an ihr würde sich keiner vergreifen, der wusste, was gut für ihn war.

Auf jeden Fall schienen die meisten Alpha in dieser Welt davon auszugehen, dass die Tatsache, dass sie das Sagen hatten, gleichbedeutend damit war, dass sie sich benehmen konnten, wie sie wollten. Und das taten sie auch – sie versuchten gar nicht erst sich zurückzuhalten. Wer auf der Straße mit jemand anderen umrannte, konnte deswegen schon mal zu einem Alpha-Kampf herausgefordert werden.

Mick war das ziemlich egal, er gewann die meisten Alpha-Kämpfe, in die er verwickelt wurde. Aber die Betas und Omegas dieser Welt …. Normalerweise kümmerte ihn nicht, wie es anderen Menschen erging, doch diese Welt hier war so falsch, dass das sogar ihm auffiel.

Er konnte Leonards Blick auf sich ruhen spüren. „Was?", wollte er unfreundlich wissen.

„Drei Monate, Mick. Seit drei Monaten schmollst du jetzt schon? Ist dir diese neue Welt wirklich so sehr zu wider?", wollte Snart dann wissen.

„Ja, ist sie", brummte Mick.

„Nun, keine Sorge, sobald wir den Speer an uns gebracht haben, wird sich das ändern", meinte Leonard.

Den Speer. Von Anfang an redete Leonard davon, dass sie den Speer an sich bringen würden und die Welt nach ihren eigenen Wünschen umgestalten würden. Thawne hatte den Speer nach ihrer ersten Umgestaltung der Welt an sich genommen und immer nur daran herausgerückt, wenn sich alle einig waren, dass sie noch etwas mehr auf der Welt verändern wollen. Was selten genug vorkam.

Mick war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sowohl Damien Darhk als auch Malcolm Merlyn, unabhängig von ihnen und einander, ebenfalls planten den Speer für sich zu stehlen. Aber Thawne war klug und gefährlich. Und hielt den Speer gut versteckt. Wenn ihn jemand stehlen konnte, dann doch wohl am ehesten Captain Cold und Heatwave. Nur, dass Captain Cold keine wirklichen Anstalten machte den Speer zu stehlen. Offiziell deswegen, weil er zuerst Thawnes Vertrauen erringen wollte, in Wahrheit aber vermutlich deswegen, weil er sich in der Welt, in der sie nun lebten, im Gegensatz zu Mick doch wohlfühlte und seine neugefunden Macht genoss. Kein Wunder also, dass Mick ihm nicht glaubte, wenn er von ihrer glorreichen Zukunft als Speerbesitzer sprach.

Leonard seufzte. „Du musst mal wieder flachgelegt werden, Mick", stellte er fest, „Du bist so brummig, weil du Alpha-Notstand hast."

Sex war im Moment das Letzte, woran Mick denken wollte. „Früher war ich dir ja in diesen Fällen gut genug, aber da das nicht mehr der Fall zu sein scheint … Du brauchst einen Omega."

Der Gedanke an Ray in seiner Hausmeisteruniform schoss in Micks Hirn, und er schüttelte ihn ab. „Danke, aber ich verzichte", meinte er nur, „Ich komme klar."

„Klar, kommst du klar", meinte Leonard ironisch, „Ich wünschte nur, du würdest auch mit anderen klar kommen. Übrigens will Thawne uns sehen. In StarLabs. Du weißt, dass wir hinmüssen um ihn bei Laune zu halten."

Ja, das wusste Mick und er hasste es, denn StarLabs war der Ort, an dem Ray Palmer war. Nun vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und er würde dem Omega nicht über den Weg laufen.

„Ich will nur, dass ihr unauffällig Nachforschungen über einen Omega namens Barry Allen anstellt", erklärte Thawne ihnen, „Möglichst ohne, dass Malcolm und Damien etwas davon mitbekommen."

„Und wer ist dieser Barry Allen?", wollte Leonard wissen.

„Niemand um den Sie sich Gedanken machen müssen, Mister Snart", erwiderte Thawne, „Tun Sie mir einfach den Gefallen."

Leonard nickte, und Mick verkniff sich jeden Kommentar. Thawne entließ sie, und Leonard wandte sich Mick zu, während sie durch StarLabs spazierten: „Weißt du, wer dieser Kerl ist, den wir finden sollen?"

„Ist nur irgendein Omega, in den Thawne verschossen ist", log Mick ungerührt. Er wusste, was in dieser Welt mit Helden passierte, und Mick war niemand, der einen Omega zur Schlachtbank führte, und diese Version von Leonard Snart hasste den Flash und liebte ihn noch nicht. Man konnte ihm bei solchen Dingen also nicht vertrauen.

„Mhm", meinte Leonard, „Ich denke, ich nutze die Datenbanken hier um herauszufinden, wo er stecken könnte. Du könntest ja inzwischen ein bisschen überschüssige Energie loswerden." Er nickte zu dem Schild, auf dem unter einem Pfeil geschrieben stand: „Trainingsraum."

Mick seufzte. „Von mir aus", meinte er. Ein wenig Sport würde ihn vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und er musste dringend andere Gedanken fassen.

Er begab sich zu dem Trainingsraum und fand in diesem Stufenbarren, Gewichte, Rudergeräte, und Laufbänder vor. An der Wand befand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Ein gesunder und fitter Mitarbeiter ist ein glücklicher Mitarbeiter". Mick schnaubte. Typisch Thawne - gab sich wie ein Heiliger, der die Eisenbären rettete und sich um die Gesundheit seiner Mitarbeiter scherte, wo er doch in Wahrheit ein egozentrischer Psycho war. Aber Image war auch in dieser Alptraumrealität alles, wie es schien.

Mick ging zu den Gewichten und starrte sie einen Moment lang wütend an, bevor er damit begann sie zu stemmen. Er begann mit den leichtesten und arbeitete sich dann zu den schwersten vor.

Ein ganz spezieller Geruch machte sich in seiner Nase breit. „Oh, entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass hier jemand trainiert. Ich kann später wieder kommen."

Mick hätte fast die 25 Kilo Gewichte fallen lassen. Er setzte sie ab und drehte sich dann langsam zu dem Sprecher herum. Ray Palmer stand mit Wisch-Mob, Kübeln gefüllt mit Wasser, und einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck in der Türe zum Trainingsraum.

Er errötete ein wenig unter Micks Blick. „Ähm, Dr. Thawne hat geordnete Trainingszeiten eingeplant, und normalweise ist hier um diese Zeit niemand. Und dann putze ich immer…", erklärte er langsam.

Mick nickte. „Verstehe." Er platzierte die Gewichte in den für sie vorgesehen Behältnissen und wollte schon gehen, als Ray meinte: „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass Sie deswegen gehen müssen, Sir. Ich kann auch warten, bis Sie fertig sind."

Mick brummte. „Nenn mich nicht Sir", verlangte er. Das klang einfach nur falsch.

„Wie soll ich Sie dann nennen, Alpha?", wollte Ray wissen.

 _Auf keinen Fall Alpha!_ Er konnte Ray während des Sex mit rauer Stimme „Alpha" in sein Ohr raunen hören, als wäre es gestern gewesen. „Mick reicht vollkommen", meinte er.

„Mick", wiederholte Ray, „Sie können gerne weitertrainieren, Mick." Sein Blick huschte über Micks nackte Oberarme, und er errötete noch ein wenig. Offenbar gefiel ihm, was er sah.

„Und du siehst mir dabei zu?", vermutete Mick.

Ray errötete noch mehr. „Wenn Sie das nicht stört….", murmelte er und senkte seinen Blick.

 _Du brauchst einen Omega,_ hörte er Leonards Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber nein, nicht diesen Omega, das wäre vollkommen falsch. Dafür würde er es verdienen in der Hölle zu schmoren. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass Ray hier als Hausmeister arbeitete anstatt als Wissenschaftler. Nun, eigentlich war das Thawnes Schuld, da dieser offenbar zu viel Angst vor Ray hatte um ihn seiner Bestimmung nachkommen zu lassen, aber trotzdem.

 _Wenn ich ein anständiger Mensch wäre, dann würde ich jetzt gehen._

Mick war aber kein anständiger Mensch. Nicht wahr?

„Also gut. Du darfst zusehen", meinte er und ging zurück zu den Gewichten. Wenn er ein paar mehr stemmen würde, dann würde ihm das vielleicht von allen bösen Gedanken abbringen. Er begann wieder zu stemmen und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Ray sich an einen anderen Platz im Raum stellte um einen besseren Blick auf ihn zu haben.

Es war nur menschlich ein wenig vor dem Omega anzugeben, oder? Mick zog vielleicht eine kleine Show ab. Vielleicht. Am Ende war er schweißüberströmt.

„Hier." Ray reichte ihm ein Handtuch. Gierig und ein wenig schuldbewusst sog Mick den ihm so vertrauten Geruch ein. „Danke", murmelte er und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Als er das Handtuch senkte, stand Ray direkt vor ihm, Nase an Nase sozusagen, und sah ihn in die Augen. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Mick-Sir?", wollte der Omega wissen.

Mick atmete tief durch. Und versuchte nicht auf seine unteren Regionen zu achten.

Ray konnte seine Erregung aber offensichtlich riechen und wirkte erwartungsvoll.

„Nein", brachte Mick dann hervor, „Nein, ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Enttäuschung machte sich auf Rays Zügen breit. „Ich … ich verstehe", stotterte er.

Nein, das tat er nicht. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie sich unwohl fühlen, oder verpflichtet, Sir", erklärte der Omega niedergeschlagen.

„Das ist es nicht", versicherte ihn Mick schnell, „Ich … will einfach nicht, dass du denkst, du müsstest etwas für mich tun, was du nicht musst."

Rays Stirn legte sich in Falten, und er blickte Mick mit ehrlicher Verwirrung an. „Sie sind einer sehr gutaussehender und wohlriechender Alpha, Sir", sagte er dann, „Ich fühle mich sehr zu Ihnen hingezogen."

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht", brummte Mick daraufhin. Wenn Ray wüsste, wer er wirklich war, dann würde er ganz anders reden.

„Mick Rory, Partner von Leonard Snart, aber nicht sexuell oder zumindest nicht exklusiv. Sie besitzen eine StarLabs Typ-2 Hitzekanone und mögen Feuer. Sie sind sehr athletisch und nett zu Omegas. Sie haben einen Omega vor einer Gruppenvergewaltigung gerettet, letztes Monat, es war in den Nachrichten", erklärte Ray daraufhin.

„Dann bist du also ein Fan?", vergewisserte sich Mick.

Ray zuckte die Schultern. „Ich finde Sie sehr beeindruckend, Alpha", räumte er ein.

„Und ich finde dich beeindruckend, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir deswegen irgendetwas miteinander tun sollten", erwiderte Mick seufzend, „Es gibt hier doch sicher Duschen. Ich werde einfach hingehen und mich kalt duschen und…"

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne dabei helfen, damit Sie das nicht tun müssen", schaltete Ray sich ein, „Kalt duschen, meine ich. Das ist doch unangenehm."

Mick starrte ihn an. _Einmal ist keinmal. Und ich habe wirklich versucht nein zu sagen. Keiner könnte mir das vorwerfen._

„Also gut", gab er nach, „Aber nur schnell hier und … kein Mund … irgendwo. Verstehst du?"

Er fühlte sich fast so, als ob er mit einer Prostituierten verhandeln würde.

„Handarbeit, also. Kein Problem", meinte Ray ungeniert.

 _Dafür verdiene ich es in der Hölle zu schmoren,_ wurde Mick klar. Aber die letzten drei Monate waren schrecklich gewesen, und Mick vermisste Ray wahnsinnig, und ihn noch einmal zu riechen, noch einmal seine Haut auf seiner zu spüren, das wäre dann eine Art Abschied. Danach könnte er sich fernhalten und mit seinem Leben weitermachen. Da war er sich sicher.

Zehn Minuten später, biss er sich krampfhaft auf die eigenen Lippen um sie nicht an irgendeine Stelle von Rays Körper zu drücken, während er sich ungeplant bei der Handarbeit revanchierte und dem Omega Erleichterung verschaffte. Aber auch das änderte nichts. Das hier war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher, das war alles.

Später, als sie gingen, meinte Leonard zu ihm: „Sport scheint geholfen zu haben, du wirkst um einiges besser gelaunt."

Mick würde auf keinen Fall zugeben, dass sein Partner recht gehabt hatte. Also sagte er gar nichts dazu. Und hing stattdessen nur den Erinnerungen an einen ganz gewissen Omega nach, der ihn am Ende ihrer Begegnung unaufgefordert zugeraunt hatte, wo er wohnte.

 _Das hier wird böse enden. Oh ja, das wird es._ Aber im Moment war Mick das völlig egal.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Willkommen im Companion zu „Die Legende von Doomworld". Die hier versammelten One-Shots spielen während der sechs Monate in Doomworld (hauptsächlich) und sollen ein paar Lücken füllen._

 _Mehr Atomwave vielleicht später. Nächstes Mal Sara trifft Amaya zum „ersten Mal", vermutlich, vielleicht wird es auch was anderes._

 _Anregungen und Wünsche werden begrüßt, sofern sie ihm Rahmen der etablierten Doomworld möglich sind._

 _Reviews?_


	2. Träume

**2\. Träume**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Rassistische Implikationen_

 _Zusätzliches Pairing: Blinkandyouwillmissit CaptainCanary_

* * *

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere auch. Sie erwachte aus einem verschwommenen Traum um einen männlichen Omega, der in ihren Armen gelegen hatte, und versuchte sich die Details ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Umsonst.

Diese Träume hatte sie seit einigen Tagen jede Nacht. Sie träumte nicht immer von dem Omega, manchmal träumte sie auch von einem weiblichen Alpha mit dunkler Haut und einladenden Geruch, manchmal von einem männlichen Alpha, mit dem sie stritt, manchmal träumte sie auch von Betas, einen, den sie küsste, einen, der ihr Ratschläge erteilte, und einen, von dem sie wusste, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Und manchmal war es nicht nur ein männlicher Omega in ihren Träumen, manchmal waren es drei.

Laurel würde sagen, dass sie nie genug bekommen konnte, und sie hätte wohl recht damit. _Wenn ich nur wüsste, was diese Träume zu bedeuten haben…_

„Sara, steh auf, Damien will uns sehen!" Sie blinzelte sich die letzten Schlafreste aus den Augen und fing dann gerade noch das T-Shirt, das Laurel ihr ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, ab, bevor es sein Ziel traf. „Zieh dich an! Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben!"

Sara war da anderer Meinung. Aber, wenn Damien sie sehen wollte, dann musste sie wohl wirklich aufstehen und sich anziehen. Damien Darhk war ihr Adoptivvater, er hatte sie und Laurel aufgenommen, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren.

Seit dem war Damien zum mächtigsten Mann in Starling City aufgestiegen, und seine Töchter halfen ihm aus Dankbarkeit für seine Güte dabei, dass das auch so blieb. Was nicht immer leicht war.

In der letzten Zeit hatte sich… Widerstand gegen Damien geregt. Es gab Individuen, die ihm unglaubliche Dinge vorwarfen und ihn ins Gefängnis werfen oder gar tot sehen wollten – Journalisten, Anwälte, Polizisten – mit den meisten von denen konnte Damien ohne Hilfe zurechtkommen – aber auch jene, die zu den Waffen griffen, die sich selbst als Helden bezeichneten. Gegen diese halfen ihm seine Töchter. Seit der erste Trottel sich eine Eishockey-Maske aufgesetzt hatte und mit einer Waffe auf Damien losgegangen war, hatten die Lance-Schwestern eine Freude daran diesen Leuten zu zeigen, wo ihr Platz war und wie sehr sie sich irrten, wenn sie dachten, sie kämen mit ihren Akten des Terrorismus davon.

Sara wusste nicht, worum es heute ging, aber vermutlich machte wieder jemand Ärger. Was er bald bereuen würde.

Sara zog sich an, wusch sich ihr Gesicht und war dann bereit zum Gehen. Laurel schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie sie erblickte. „Wirklich? In einem alten T-Shirt und Schabberhosen willst du dort aufkreuzen?", wollte sie in einem verurteilenden Tonfall wissen, der Sara gar nicht gefiel.

„Was? Ist doch nur Damien", meinte Sara und musterte ihre Schwester. Diese wirkte wie immer makellos. Sie trug ein teures enggeschnittenes dunkelblaues Kostüm, war geschminkt, und hatte ihre Haare irgendwie dazu gebracht geordnet auf ihren Kopf liegen zu bleiben, und das obwohl sie sie offen trug. Sara, die ihr Haar für dessen natürliche Neigung zu Dauerwellen hasste, wusste nicht, wie sie das machte. Wenn sie so aussehen wollte, dann musste sie ihr Haar stundenlang glätten und dann auch noch mit Haarspray befestigen. Laurel hingegen … nun für die schien das alles kein großes Problem darzustellen. Wie schaffte sie es nur immer so perfekt zu sein?

„Wenn du dir ein bisschen Mühe geben würdest, dann wäre das nicht verkehrt", meinte Laurel.

„Was? Vor der Arbeit gebe ich mir Mühe", erinnerte Sara ihre Schwester. Ihr besonderes Arbeitsoutfit bestand aus schwarzen figurbetonenden Leder, Stiefeln, geglätteten Haar in Pferdeschwänzen, und extra bedrohlich wirkenden Make-Up. Sara wusste nicht mehr, wessen Idee das Ganze gewesen war, aber sie wusste, dass es wirkte. Die Lance-Schwestern schafften es so respekteinflößend zu wirken, eine leise Bedrohung auszustrahlen, die zu ihren offiziellen Jobs als Damiens Leibwächterinnen passte. Und außerdem sahen sie verdammt gut aus.

Laurel seufzte nur. „Wir sind immer bei der Arbeit, Sara", erinnerte sie sie, „Es ist nie niemand hinter Damien her."

„Ach was. Damien kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, genau wie wir, egal, was wir gerade anhaben", erwiderte Sara abfällig, „Immerhin sind wir alle Alphas. Und tödliche Krieger." Was bedeutete, dass es sich die Leute normalerweise mehrmals überlegten, bevor sie sich mit ihnen anlegten. Trotzdem schien Laurel immer und überall mit Gefahr zu rechnen.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wen du mit diesen Outfit täuschen willst", fuhr Sara fort, „Du siehst aus wie eine Anwältin, aber jeder der dich kennt, der weiß, dass…" Sie unterbrach sich selbst und war für einen Moment verwirrt. Wieso kam ihr das auf einmal so richtig vor? Laurel als Anwältin…

„Lassen wir das Thema", meinte Laurel und riss sie damit aus ihrer Verwirrung, „Wir kommen sonst noch zu spät."

„Was wir uns natürlich nicht leisten können, da Damien sonst verärgert sein könnte", ätzte Sara, die in letzter Zeit irgendwie Lust darauf hatte genau das zu tun: Damien zu verärgern, warum konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht hing es mit ihren schlechten Schlaf zusammen.

Sie verließen also ihre gemeinsame Wohnung und machte sich auf zu Damiens Büro. Im Rathaus, im Büro des Bürgermeisters, erwartete Damien sie. Er trug wie immer einen schmucken Anzug (vielleicht hatte Laurel ihren „Immer gut angezogen sein"-Fimmel von ihm übernommen), und er war nicht alleine.

In seinem Büro bei ihm befand sich ein weiblicher Alpha mit dunkler Haut, der einen auffälligen Halsschmuck trug und ansonsten vor allem eine Lederkombination zur Schau stellte, die der Arbeitskleidung der Lance-Schwestern ähnelte. Sara konnte nicht anders als die fremde Frau erstaunt zu begaffen. _Ich habe von dir geträumt,_ hätte sie fast gesagt.

„Laurel, Sara, kommt nur herein, meine Lieben. Das hier ist Amaya", erklärte Damien, „Ich komme leider erst jetzt dazu sie euch vorzustellen, aber ich möchte, dass sie in Zukunft mit euch zusammen arbeitet."

Laurel wirkte nicht gerade begeistert. „Ich weiß nicht, Damien", meinte sie, „Wir haben ziemlich hohe Standards…"

„Denen Amaya gerecht werden wird", versicherte ihr Damien, „Sie ist eine hochausgebildete Elite-Soldatin."

„Mhm." Laurel, das wusste Sara, würde sich nicht einfach mit seinem Wort begnügen, sie würde das testen wollen. Auch wenn sie dazu falsch angezogen war.

„Sie könnte uns ja ein wenig von ihrem Können zeigen", meinte Sara, „Ich biete mich freiwillig an." Sie trat vor und warf der fremden Frau einen auffordernden Blick zu. Diese sah Damien fragend an. Der nickte und meinte dann: „Aber bitte ohne Tote, ich kann euch beide noch gebrauchen."

Sara nickte Amaya zu und forderte sie dann mit einer Handbewegung dazu auf sie anzugreifen. Von Damien hatten Sara und Laurel die Kampftechniken der Liga der Assassinen gelernt und außerdem noch eine Menge weitere Tricks, die ihr unsterblicher Adoptivvater im Laufe der Jahre so aufgeschnappt hatte. Wer mit ihnen mithalten wollte, der musste schon einiges auf den Kasten haben.

Amaya sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, und dann – ganz ohne Vorwarnung – griff sie an. Sie war so schnell, dass sie Sara fast übertölpelt hätte, aber eben nur fast. Sara war selbst nicht ohne. Sie fing den ersten Schlag ab und sah dann schon den nächsten kommen. Sie wich zurück und blockte die auf sie einprasselnden Angriffe ab und versuchte einen Weg zu finden aus der Defensive hinauszukommen, was nicht so einfach war mit dieser Gegnerin. Sie war noch dabei deren Beinarbeit zu bewundern, als besagte Beine sich auch schon in Waffen verwandelten. Dieser Alpha hatte es drauf, soviel war sicher.

Aber Sara Lance war Sara Lance. Es gelang ihr ihre Gegnerin in den Bauch zu treten, und damit hatte sie den Vorteil endlich auf ihrer Seite. Mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen drängte sie nun ihrerseits Amaya zurück, und schließlich gelang es ihr sogar den anderen Alpha zu Fall zu bringen. Die am Boden liegende Frau griff nach der Halskette, die um ihren Hals trug, doch in diesem Moment verkündete Damien: „Nun gut, das reicht. Kein Anasi-Totem im Übungskampf."

„Ein was?", wollte Sara wissen, ohne ihre Gegnerin aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Magie", erklärte Damien, „Dieser hübsche Halsschmuck ist der wahre Grund, warum ich will, dass sie in euer Team kommt. Es gestattet ihr Zugriff auf das Ashai des Tierkönigreichs zu nehmen."

Sara hatte keine Ahnung, was das heißen sollte.

„Was genau soll das bedeuten?", wollte Laurel wissen.

„Ich denke", sagte Amaya und sprach zum ersten Mal seit die Lance-Schwestern den Raum betreten hatten, „das kann ich besser zeigen als erklären." Sie griff auf ihren Halsschmuck und im nächsten Moment schienen dieser und ihre Augen blau aufzuglühen, und dann baute sie sich vor Damiens Schreibtisch auf, griff nach diesem, und hob ihn problemlos hoch, als würde er nichts wiegen. Sie hielt ihn einige Momente lang in die Höhe gestemmt und setzte ihn dann wieder ab, ohne auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Anstrengung zu zeigen.

Sara tauschte einen Blick mit Laurel, die Amaya abwägend betrachtete. „Eindrucksvoll", meinte sie. „Allerdings", stimmte ihr Sara zu.

„Dieses Totem ist ein Erbstück meiner Familie", erklärte Amaya, „Es diente dazu meine Heimat Zambesi zu beschützen, doch nun gibt es nichts mehr, was ich beschützen kann."

„Amayas gesamtes Dorf wurde von Vandalen niedergebrannt, und alle Bewohner wurden tragischer Weise dabei getötet", schaltete sich Damien an dieser Stelle erklärend ein, „Zum Glück war ich in der Lage zumindest sie zu retten."

 _Retten? Ach so nennt man heutzutage,_ dachte Sara ironisch. Sie kannte Damiens Sammlerleidenschaft – vermutlich hatte er das Dorf selbst vernichtet und es dann so gedreht, dass Amaya in seiner Schuld stand. Laurel schien in ähnlichen Bahnen zu denken.

„Dankbarkeit ist schön und gut, aber wer für Damien Darhk arbeitet, sollte auch bereit sein sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen", erklärte sie, „Bist du das?"

Amaya nickte. „Wenn es nötig ist, dann bin ich es. Ich werde nicht mehr zögern, so wie zuvor. Ich bin nun bereit so weit zu gehen, wie es nötig ist um die Ordnung in dieser Welt aufrecht zu halten", versicherte sie allen Anwesenden, „Und diejenigen zu bestrafen, die Chaos bringen."

Das klang ja schon mal vielversprechend. Sara blickte in Amayas Gesicht und sah kalten Zorn in ihren Augen lodern. Es war kein leeres Gerede, sie wollte wirklich bestrafen.

„Das ist es, was wir tun", erklärte sie, „Wir bestrafen diejenigen, die Chaos bringen."

„Gut", meinte Amaya, „Dann bin ich hier ja richtig."

Sara sah etwas anders in ihren Augen lodern, etwas, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte, das sie aber anzog. _Ich will sie,_ wurde ihr klar, _Ich wollte sie schon, als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, aber nun nach dem Kampf, und nachdem ich sie den Schreibtisch hochheben gesehen habe, und mit ihr gesprochen habe, will ich sie noch mehr._

Nun, wenn sie zusammen arbeiten würden, dann sollte sie doch wohl die Möglichkeit bekommen sie zu verführen, nicht wahr? Natürlich war die andere Frau ebenfalls ein Alpha, aber Sara hatte sich von solchen Dingen wie Geschlechterangehörigkeit noch nie beeindrucken lassen. _Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte einen besseren ersten Eindruck gemacht. Laurel hatte recht, ich hätte mich zurecht machen sollen, und nicht in T-Shirt und Schlabberhose hier auftauchen sollen._

Nun, aber immerhin hatte sie sie hoffentlich mit ihren Kampffähigkeiten beeindruckt.

„Damit wären wir uns wohl einig. Da Amaya neu in der Stadt ist, wäre es nett, wenn ihr sie ein wenig herumführt und ihr … die Regeln erklärt", sagte Damien schließlich, „Ach ja, und eines noch … das hab ich bisher vergessen zu erwähnen: Amaya stammt nicht aus dieser Zeit. Sie kommt aus den 1940'ern."

Sara prustete ungläubig. „Aber sicher doch", spottete sie, „Also soweit zurück ist Afrika im Vergleich zu uns auch wieder nicht."

„Ich denke, er hat das wortwörtlich gemeint", schaltete sich Laurel ein.

„Oh ja, klar, weil es Zeitreisen wirklich gibt", meinte Sara spöttisch-ungläubig, „Lasst uns gehen. Damien hat eindeutig zu viel Zeit in seinem Büro verbracht. Er hat schon einen Koller erlitten." Zeitreisen! Wie lächerlich! Damien erwartete doch hoffentlich nicht wirklich von ihr, dass sie ihm das glauben würde?

Sie ging voraus hinaus aus dem Büro und überlegte sich, wie sie Amaya am besten verführen könnte, und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an diese Zeitreise-Geschichte. Und in dieser Nacht träumte sie von gar nichts.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel vermutlich Rip bei den Merlyns (und Queens). Mehr von Sara und Amaya vermutlich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Der erste Tag

**3\. Der erste Tag**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: vages Malcolm/ Rip, Malcolm/Rebecca, Erw. von Malcom/Moira, Erw. von Malcolm/Rebecca/Robert/Moira_

* * *

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass es so gekommen ist. Die anderen wollten dich alleine in der _Waverider_ einsperren, aber ich konnte mich durchsetzen. Im Gegenzug dazu erwarte ich von dir einfach nur höflich zu meiner Familie zu sein", erklärte ihm Malcolm Merlyn, bevor er ihn mit in seine Villa in Keystone City nahm.

Rip konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er versagt hatte, dass er nicht verhindern hatte können, dass der Speer des Schicksals Eobard Thawne und seinen Verbündeten in die Hände gefallen war – der Liga der Verdammnis. _Wieso nennen die sich eigentlich so? Das klingt nicht gerade nach einem Titel, der einem von diesen werten Herren eingefallen ist,_ wunderte sich Rip. Wenn er versuchte an die Ereignisse zurückzudenken, die dazu geführt hatten, dass die Realität mit dem Speer umgeschrieben wurde, dann traf er meistens auf eine Art Mauer in seinem Geist, die Abfolge der Geschehnisse schien nicht vollkommen klar zu sein, und außerdem kam es ihm manchmal so vor, als würden ihm essentiell wichtige Erinnerungen fehlen. Er war sich fast sicher, dass die Liga in seinem Gehirn herumgepfuscht hatte. Die Frage war nur warum. Die Tatsache, dass er verloren und sie gewonnen hatte, blieb doch gleich, egal ob er genau wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war oder nicht.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er eigentlich damit gerechnet getötet zu werden, doch stattdessen war er nun Malcolm Merlyns Gefangener, was ihn doch ein wenig nervös machte, immerhin wussten die Mitglieder der Liga, dass er in Wahrheit ein Omega war und immer nur vorgegeben hatte ein Beta zu sein. Und Malcolm war ein Alpha, also….

„Hör auf mich so erschrocken anzusehen. Immerhin mache ich das hier für dich, vergiss das nicht", wies ihn Malcolm zurecht, „Ein wenig Dankbarkeit wäre durchaus angemessen."

Rip schaffte es nicht in sich Dankbarkeit zu finden. Also schwieg er.

Sie hatten endlich ihr Reiseziel erreicht und stiegen aus der Limousine aus, die sie hierher gebracht hatte. Natürlich hatte Merlyn keine Zeit verschwendet und den Speer dafür benutzt seinen Reichtum und seine Macht wiederherzustellen.

Rip betrachte die protzige Villa und war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. Merlyn wusste eindeutig, wie man in Luxus lebte. Rip war von dem ihm sich bietenden Anblick des mehrstöckigen viktorianisch wirkenden Gebäudes derart abgelenkt, dass er zusammenzuckte, als Malcolm ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und in Richtung Villa vorschob. „Zeit hineinzugehen", meinte der Alpha.

Rip warf ihm einen zutiefst misstrauischen Blick zu und ging dann in Richtung Eingang der Villa. Ein Beta-Bediensteter öffnete ihnen die Türen und musterte Rip unverhohlen unzufrieden. _Glaub mir, ich bin noch weniger gerne hier als du mich hier hast,_ dachte Rip bekümmert, doch natürlich war ihm klar, wie das wirkte. Der Alpha brachte eines Tages aus dem Nichts heraus einen jüngeren Omega mit in sein Haus. Jeder musste denken, dass Rip Merlyns Geliebter war.

„Oh, da sind sie ja schon!", freute sich Malcolm, „Rip, das hier ist meine Frau Rebecca, und das hier sind meine Kinder…"

Rebecca Merlyn war ein gutaussehender Beta in den besten Jahren, der nicht sehr erfreut wirkte Rip zu sehen, doch das war nichts gegen unverhohlene Feindseligkeit mit der Malcolms Kinder Rip betrachteten. Tommy Merlyn, ein Beta, schüttelte seine Hand, während er eine Grimasse schnitt, während seine Alpha Schwester Thea einfach nur mit gerunzelter Stirn daneben stand und sich weigerte Rip zu berühren. Und sogar Oliver Queen hatte eine missbilligende Miene aufgesetzt, aber er schüttelte zumindest Rips Hand.

„Rip wird von nun an bei uns leben, Thea, du würdest gut daran tun dich damit abzufinden", meinte Malcolm.

„Ich kann mich damit abfinden, dass du scheinbar in der Midlife Crisis bist, Dad, aber damit, dass du einen Omega als dein Spielzeug mit nach Hause bringst, werde ich mich nie abfinden. Und jetzt entschuldige mich: Ich habe eine Reitstunde!", erwiderte seine Tochter schnippisch, wirbelte herum, und stolzierte dann davon.

„Ich muss auch los zu einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung", meinte Rebecca und ließ die beiden Neuankömmlinge ebenfalls stehen.

„Ich habe ihr versprochen sie zu fahren", behauptete Tommy und war dann auch schon verschwunden.

Malcolm seufzte. „Oliver, lass wenigstens du mich nicht im Stich und beweise unserem Gast, dass er sich hier nicht im Heim einer Gruppe Wilder befindet", wandte er sich dann an den einzigen übrig Gebliebenen.

„Natürlich, kein Problem, Malcolm", meinte dieser, und Rip fiel zum ersten Mal seit er hereingekommen war auf, dass diese Version von Oliver Queen ein Beta war und kein Alpha, wie es eigentlich der Fall sein sollte. _Natürlich, er ist niemals auf Lian Yu gestrandet, also wurde seine Umwandlung in einen Alpha niemals ausgelöst,_ wurde ihm klar.

Rip warf noch einmal einen unsicheren Blick auf Malcolm und folgte dann Oliver in das Innere der Villa hinein. „Sie müssen Tommy und Thea vergeben, die beiden sind nur etwas verstört über Ihre Ankunft hier", meinte Oliver, „Wer wäre das an ihrer Stelle nicht? Aber sie werden sich schon noch an Sie gewöhnen."

Rip plante eigentlich nicht hier lange genug zu bleiben damit sich die Kinder seines Wärters an ihn gewöhnen könnten, aber das konnte er natürlich nicht sagen. Oliver Queen dachte wie alle anderen auch, dass Rip Malcolms Omega war und nicht sein Gefangener.

„Und Sie sind weniger verstört?", wollte er wissen.

Oliver zuckte die Schultern. „Ein wenig. Malcolm ist nicht mein leiblicher Vater, zumindest behaupten das alle. Rebecca ist herzensgut, aber ich empfinde es nicht als Beleidigung, dass ihr Gefährte sich andere Liebhaber nimmt. So was kommt vor", meinte er.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Frage, aber wenn Sie nicht Malcolms Sohn sind, warum…", begann Rip, doch Oliver winkte ab. „Ja, das, das fragen viele oft. Sehen Sie, meine Eltern und die Merlyns waren so eine Art Rudel - Swinger würde man das heute vielleicht nennen. Thea ist meine Schwester, aber auch die Schwester von Tommy. Nachdem meine Eltern vor einigen Jahren gestorben sind, hat Malcolm Thea und mich bei sich aufgenommen", erklärte er und hörte sich tatsächlich wie jemand an, der diese spezielle Geschichte schon öfter erzählt hatte.

Bei dem Wort Rudel empfand Rip einen ziehenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, den er sich aber nicht erklären konnte. Er hatte nie ein Rudel gehabt, nur Frau und Sohn. Aber vielleicht waren es ja sie, die er gerade vermisste, auch wenn er sie auf gewisse Weise sowieos immer vermisste.

„Darf ich fragen, was mit Ihren Eltern passiert ist?"

„Vor fast zehn Jahren sind Sie mit unserer Familienyacht, der _Queen's Gambit,_ am Meer untergangen", erklärte Oliver.

„Das tut mir sehr leid", meinte Rip, woraufhin der Beta die Schultern zuckte. „Keiner kann etwas dafür, schätze ich, obwohl es uns niemals gelungen ist herauszufinden, was eigentlich passiert ist", erwiderte er, „Damals sind wir aus Starling weggezogen, haben alle Brücken hinter uns abgerissen, und sind alle gemeinsam hierher gezogen." Er wirkte nachdenklich. „Seit dem scheint sich viel in Starling verändert zu haben."

Rip beschloss, dass es sicherer war dazu nichts zu sagen. Das Thema Damien Darhk war kein ungefährliches Thema.

„Hier sind wir. Das ist Ihr Zimmer", erklärte Oliver und öffnete die Türe zu einem edel eingerichteten Raum mit einem großen Doppelbett, vielen prall gefüllten Bücherregalen darin, einen kleinen Schreibtisch, einer Stereoanlage mit beeindruckenden Boxen, und einem Großbildfernseher. Malcolm schien zu erwarten, dass Rip seine Zeit hier vor allem lesend zubringen würde.

Oliver führte Rip durch das Zimmer zu einem angeschlossenen Raum. „Sie haben Ihr eigenes Badezimmer", erklärte er und zeigte Rip ein kleines aber hübsches Bad, „Außerdem ist dieser Raum hier omegasicher. Das heißt Sie können ihn während Ihren Hitzeperoiden verriegeln."

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Malcolm ihn hier einsperren konnte. Natürlich. Rip hatte so etwas erwartet. _Aber er hält mich hier nicht. Ich muss fliehen und den Speer des Schicksals an mich bringen._

„Nun, danke für die Führung, schätze ich", wandte sich Rip an Oliver.

„Kein Problem. Ich nehme an Ihre Sache werden nachgeliefert?", erkundigte sich Oliver.

Rip, der als Gefangener eigentlich überhaupt keine Sachen besaß abgesehen von denen, die er am Leib trug, nickte trotzdem bestätigend. _Ich muss Gideon anfunken und dann nichts wie raus hier,_ dachte er. Oliver nickte ihm noch einmal zu und ließ ihn dann alleine und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Rip wartete noch einige Momente ab, bevor er damit begann die Stereoanlage auseinanderzunehmen. Es müsste ein Leichtes sein einen Sender zu basteln.

Er war noch nicht besonders weit gekommen, als er hörte wie sich Schritte näherten. Schnellt tat er sein Bestes um die Stereoanlage heil aussehen zu lassen und wartete dann ab, wer herein kommen würde.

Es war Malcolm.

„Prinzipiell bist du kein Gefangener in diesem Raum", meinte er und sah sich dann prüfend um. Sein Blick verharrte einen Moment lang auf der Stereoanlage, und Rip hielt unweigerlich den Atem an, doch dem Alpha schien nichts aufzufallen, da er weitersprach: „Aber du solltest meiner Familie vielleicht fürs Erste besser aus den Weg gehen."

„Natürlich könnten wir ihnen auch einfach die Wahrheit sagen", schlug Rip unschuldig vor.

„Das wäre keine gute Idee", meinte Malcolm, „Und es wäre besser für dich gar nicht erst zu versuchen ihnen falsche Ideen zu vermitteln. Ich kann auch unangenehm sein, weißt du?"

„Ich erinnere mich, dass Darhk der unangenehme von euch beiden war", gab Rip zurück.

„Ja, aber davon solltest du dich nicht täuschen lassen. Ja, ich halte es für falsch Omegas zu foltern, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich nicht disziplinieren würde, wenn es nötig werden sollte. Und ganz abgesehen davon, wenn ich dich nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann, dann wird Damien das übernehmen", erinnerte ihn Malcolm, „Übrigens ist der Raum hier ein Funkloch, nicht, dass du mir also auf dumm Gedanken kommst. Essen gibt es um Acht im Speisesaal."

Dann war er wieder verschwunden.

Rip hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass Merlyn es ihm leicht machen würde. Es bastelte weiter an seinem Sender und ging dann zum Abendessen. Thea warf ihm einen aburteilenden Blick zu, als er das Esszimmer, das er zuerst in der riesigen Villa nicht hatte finden können, betrat. „Hat sich nicht einmal umgezogen", murmelte sie.

Da Rip nur eine Garnitur Kleidung besaß, war es ihm natürlich nicht möglich gewesen sich umzuziehen, wenn man davon absah, dass er seinen Mantel in seinem Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Ansonsten trug er immer noch sein Standartoutfit.

„Ist das Steampunk? Ich hörte das gehört zu den immer wiederkehrenden Trends", meldete sich Oliver zu Wort.

„So was ähnliches", murmelte Rip und nahm auf den freien Sessel Platz. Malcolm saß am Haupt des langen Tisches. Auf der einen Seite neben ihm waren seine Frau, Tommy, und Thea aufgereiht, auf der anderen saß Oliver, und zwischen ihm und Malcolm musste sich Rip hinsetzen. Er wünschte sich eigentlich, dass er einfach am anderen Ende der langen Tafel sitzen könnte, aber dieser Wunsch würde ihm offensichtlich nicht gewährt werden.

„Und, Rip, was machen Sie so?", wollte Rebecca schließlich von ihm wissen, offenbar in dem Versuch Konversation zu machen.

„Im Moment bin ich zwischen Jobs", erwiderte Rip ausweichend, „Ich war lange Zeit … Bewahrer alter Gegenstände."

„Sie hatten also eine Art Antiquariat?", hackte Oliver nach.

„In gewisser Weise. Außerdem habe ich einige Zeit im Filmbusiness gearbeitet. Ich war auch Berater der NASA und zuletzt im Verteidigungsministerium beschäftigt", meinte Rip und konnte spüren, dass Malcolm ihn anstarrte – und das nicht auf die nette Weise.

„Und keine dieser Stellungen haben Sie lange behalten, was?", wollte Thea herausfordernd wissen.

„Das war den Umständen geschuldet", behauptete Rip.

„Natürlich", ätzte Thea, „den Umständen. Und nun sind Sie dann wohl … Berater für meinen Vater."

 _Das wohl eher nicht,_ dachte Rip und sein Blick traf Malcolm, der genau das Gleiche zu denken schien.

„Entschuldigung, mir ist schlecht geworden", murmelte Rebecca, erhob sich vom Tisch, und flüchtete aus dem Speisesaal.

Malcolm schob seinen Sessel zurück und meinte: „Ich sollte wohl besser nach ihr sehen" und folgte ihr und ließ Rip so alleine mit seinen Kindern zurück.

„Sie sollten sich was schämen", meinte Tommy wütend, „Meine Mutter hat wahrlich genug mitgemacht, mit all den Skandalen rund um Theas Vaterschaft – ist nicht Böse gemeint, Speedy – aber das hier ist doch jetzt wohl die Höhe. Hätten Sie nicht mit einem anderen Businessmann schlafen können und dabei dessen Familie zerstören?!"

„Tommy", begann Oliver, doch der dunkelhaarige Beta unterbrach ihn: „Nein, Ollie, wage es jetzt nicht ihn zu verteidigen! Leute wie er sind einfach … ekelig! Mir ist der Appetit vergangen!" Wütend warf er seine Serviette auf den Tisch und verließ dann ebenfalls den Speisesaal. Er schien das Schlimmste von Rip zu denken. Vermutlich hatte er sich das selbst zuzuschreiben, weil er so vage bei seinen früheren Tätigkeiten geblieben war.

„Ich frage mich, ob der Alpha-Antiquar, dem Sie früher den Schwanz gelutscht haben, an Altersschwäche gestorben ist oder daran, dass seine Kinder ihn ermordet haben, weil Sie sich so für ihn geschämt haben", bemerkte Thea.

„Speedy!", wies Oliver sie scharf zurecht, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wäre ihr das alles gleich, und machte sich dann daran ebenfalls zu gehen. Rip sah ihr nicht einmal hinteher.

Stille senkte sich über den Tisch. „Nun… noch Wein?", fragte Oliver dann irgendwann.

Als Rip später in sein Zimmer zurückkam war die Stereoanlage verschwunden, genau wie der Fernseher und sämtliche andere elektronische Gerät, die nicht gerade irgendwo eingebaut waren. Sogar der Föhn im Bad war konfisziert worden. Stattdessen lag ein Zettel auf Rips Bett, auf dem geschrieben stand: „Netter Versuch, Rip, aber Strafe muss sein."

Rip nahm den Zettel in die Hand, seufzte, und ließ sich dann auf das Bett fallen. Nun, er hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass es Merlyn ihm nicht einfach machen würde. Auch egal, er hatte immer noch den Prototyp des Senders in seiner Hosentasche, und er hatte Zeit. Es war ja nicht so, als ob ihn irgendetwas davon laufen würde. Er musste nur irgendwie hier in dieser Villa unter diesen Leuten, die ihn hassten, durchhalten – das war alles. Nur solange bis er einen Fluchtplan zusammengestellt hätte, der auch funktionieren würde. So schwer konnte das ja nicht sein, nicht wahr?

Und für seinen ersten Tag bei der Familie Merlyn hätte es auch katastrophaler laufen können. Zumindest ein wenig. Und morgen war ein neuer Tag, der hoffentlich neue Ideen und Erfolge bringen würde. Und weniger Beleidigungen.

Nun, ja, vielleicht.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Mehr zu Rip später. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht genau, was das nächste Mal kommt, also lasst euch überraschen._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Einen Schritt näher

**4\. Einen Schritt näher**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Coldwest, Coldflash, CaptainCanary – also Leonard in Action_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Mordpläne_

* * *

 _Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein eine einzelne Person zu finden, oder?_ Nun offenbar war es das doch, wenn niemand etwas davon bemerken sollte. In diesem Fall schien es keine Rolle zu spielen, dass man der mächtigste Mann der Stadt war. Ganz im Gegenteil. In diesem Fall war das hinderlich.

Und mit Mick war ja auch nichts mehr anzufangen. Er war nicht besonders hilfreich und verkündete immer beleidigt, dass er nicht einsehen würde, warum er für Thawne den Laufburschen spielen sollte. In letzter Zeit war noch irgendetwas anderes ebenfalls mit Mick los. Er verschwand immer wieder mal, und Leonard wusste nicht wohin.

 _Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?,_ fragte er sich. Vielleicht kam Mick ja nur seinem Rat nach und hatte sich einen Omega zugelegt, den er heimlich besuchte, doch wenn das der Fall war, warum verspürte er dann den Drang das vor Leonard geheim zu halten?

 _Ich hoffe nur, er stellt nichts an. Ihn zwischen Thawne, Merlyn, und Darhk am Leben zu halten ist gar nicht so leicht._ Nicht diesen Mick, für den es nicht mehr nur Leonard und sich selbst und gerade mal noch Lisa gab, sondern auch die Legends, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren, die er nicht tot sehen wollte, was alles Verhandlungsgeschick über das Leonard verfügte erfordert hatte.

 _Aber auch das wird vergehen. Mit etwas Zeit wird er sie vergessen und ihm wird wieder klar werden, wer wirklich wichtig ist._ Zumindest hoffte er das. Die Tatsache, dass die beiden anderen Alphas der Legends nun für Darhk als dessen Vollstreckerinnen arbeiteten, rückte diese Aussicht allerdings in weitere Ferne.

„Diese Journalistin schnüffelt uns nach. Sie ist dabei unsere Verbindung zueinander aufzudecken", beklagte sich Merlyn gerade, „Sie ist bei mir zu Hause aufgetaucht und hat Fragen gestellt. Fragen, die meine Familie verwirrt haben."

Merlyn war immer erpicht darauf sein wahres Leben vor seiner Familie geheim zu halten, was auf Dauer gar nicht gut gehen konnte, aber das war sein Problem. Leonard wusste schon, warum er Lisa niemals angelogen hatte.

„Wir werden sie aus dem Weg schaffen", meinte die ältere Lance-Schwester, „Wie ist ihr Name?" Diese Frage schien auch Mick zu interessieren, was Leonard merkwürdig vorkam, doch er schien jedes Interesse daran zu verlieren, nachdem er die Antwort erfuhr. „Susan Williams", erklärte Merlyn, „Sie ist überaus gut informiert."

„Bald nicht mehr", meinte die jüngere Lance-Schwester nur und grinste böse.

Leonard fand ihr Grinsen beeindruckend, wie die Frau als Ganzes überhaupt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er vielleicht einen Vorstoß gewagt, doch er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Sara Lance hatte nur Augen für ihre Partnerin in der Jagd, Amaya Jiwe. Und außerdem war sie eine der Legends, mit diesen sollten sie besser nicht herumspielen, es wäre zu riskant. Auch wenn Thawne diese Meinung nicht zu teilen schien, wenn die Gerüchte über ihn und Ray Palmer stimmten.

„So viel also dazu", meinte Thawne, „Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Nein, gut, dann … sehen wir uns beim nächsten Arbeitstreffen."

Merlyn rauschte ab, gefolgt von Darhk und seinen dreien Vollstreckerinnen, und es blieben nur Thawne, Leonard, und Mick zurück. „Habt ihr Fortschritte bei dieser Sache gemacht, um die ich euch gebeten habe?", wollte Thawne wissen, offenbar nachdem er sich selbst vergewissert hatte, dass seine Partner auch wirklich außer Hörweite waren.

„Noch nicht", gab Leonard zu, „Es ist fast so, als würde dieser Mann nicht gefunden werden wollen. Wenn wir irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt hätten…."

„Er wurde vor einigen Jahren vom Blitz getroffen und lag monatelang im Koma", erklärte Thawne, „Im Central City-Hospital müsste es Aufzeichnungen geben."

Das war endlich einmal ein tatsächlicher Ansatzpunkt. „Nun gut, ich kümmere mich darum", meinte Leonard und deutete Mick mit ihm zu kommen - es war an der Zeit zu gehen. „Geh du schon vor, ich muss noch was erledigen", meinte Mick überraschend auf halbem Weg.

Leonards angeborenes Misstrauen regte sich. Was genau musste Mick noch bei StarLabs erledigen? Traf er sich etwa heimlich mit einem Angestellten? Doch hoffentlich nicht mit Stein oder Jackson?

 _Nein, Mick würde mich nie so hintergehen. Er ist Mick, er ist im Grunde genommen ein treuer Labrador,_ rief sich Leonard in Erinnerung. „Na gut, wir sehen uns dann später", meinte er und beschloss gleich zum Central City Hospital zu gehen. Offiziell würde er behaupten eine Spende machen zu wollen, doch in Wahrheit würde er sich vor allem über Barry Allen erkundigen. _Trotzdem ich frage mich immer noch was Thawne eigentlich von ihm will._ Er glaubte Micks Behauptung, dass der Speedster nur in diesen Omega verschossen wäre, nicht ganz. Da musste doch einfach mehr dahinter stecken.

Um seine Anwesenheit im Krankenhaus wurde großes Aufsehen gemacht. Leonard verführte einen männlichen Beta-Pfleger mit ein wenig Geld und Flirterei dazu ihn am Abend wieder zu treffen und Zugang zu den Akten zu gewähren. Mick war zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Leonard fand heraus, dass Barry Allen hier tatsächlich nach dem Blitzschlag aufgenommen worden war und dann an eine private Einrichtung überstellt worden war, die die Pflege übernommen hatte – eine Einrichtung von StarLabs, wie es schien. _Ich wusste ja gleich, dass Thawne mir etwas verschweigt._

Mehr konnte er mit den Kontaktdaten anfangen. Diese gehören ausgerechnet zu einem gewissen Detektiv Joe West vom Central City Police Departement. Leonard war einen Moment lang so erschrocken, dass er sich erst wieder daran erinnern musste, dass er in dieser neuen Welt nicht im Konflikt mit dem Gesetz stand.

Leonard suchte also die Wache auf und plauderte mit Captain Singh über Sicherheitsfragen für einen angeblich geplanten Geldtransport zu einer seiner Banken. Nachdem er damit fertig war, suchte er den für die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zuständigen Detektiv auf, einen gewissen Joe West, und ließ im Gespräch mit diesem zufällig den Namen Barry Allen fallen. Die Reaktion des Detektiv war so verblüfft wie aussagekräftig. Seine Miene verschloss sich sofort wieder, und er betrachtete Leonard misstrauisch.

„Nein, ich habe Barry schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen", meinte er, „Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, warum ausgerechnet Leonard Snart nach ihm sucht?"

„Ach, nein, keinen wichtigen Grund … Da war nur dieser eine Abend in dieser Bar, und ich dachte, wir könnten das vielleicht irgendwann wiederholen…"

West maß ihn mit steinerner Miene und wütenden Augen. „Denken Sie nicht, dass der Altersunterschied zwischen Ihnen und Barry ein wenig unangemessen ist, Mister Snart?", wollte er kalt wissen.

„Jetzt verletzten Sie mich aber, Detektiv West. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich an einem Teenager vergriffen habe. Barry ist Mitte 20 und sehr gut in der Lage selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem er sich trifft", erwiderte Leonard und klang dabei absichtlich beleidigter als er war, „Und was geht Sie das überhaupt an? Immerhin sind Sie nicht sein Vater."

„Hat er das gesagt, ja?", murmelte Joe West nur düster, und alles an ihm sagte aus, dass er sehr eindeutig der Vater des besagten jungen Omegas war, „Nun wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Er führt das Leben, was er führen will."

Offenbar hatten sich die beiden zerstritten, was Leonard auch nicht gerade bei seiner Suche half. Aber immerhin hatte er jetzt einen Anhaltspunkt.

Da er den Geldtransport angekündigt hatte, musste er ihn wohl oder übel auch arrangieren. _Es würde so viel Spaß machen ihn auszurauben. Vielleicht tue ich das ja sogar. Und sei es nur um die Polizei ein wenig auf Trab zu halten…._

„Mister Snart? Eine Reporterin ist hier und will sie sprechen", teilte ihm die Empfangschefin der Bank mit, während er gerade die letzten Papiere unterschrieb.

 _Susan Williams? Offenbar hat Merlyn recht, sie ist uns auf der Spur. Nun, ich sollte mir anhören, was sie zu sagen hat,_ beschloss Leonard und meinte: „Schicken Sie sie herein."

Doch die junge Frau, die hereinkam und sich vor ihm aufbaute, war nicht Susan Williams. „Mister Snart, mein Name ist Iris West, ich arbeite für die _Picture News_ und…", begann der gutaussehende weibliche Alpha, und Leonard überlegte ernsthaft Joe West endgültig gegen sich aufzubringen, indem er seine laut West für ihn viel zu junge Tochter verführte.

„Miss West, was für ein unerwartetes Vergnügen. Ich hatte mit einer Ihrer Kolleginnen aus Starling gerechnet", erklärte Leonard, „Setzen Sie sich doch. Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Nein, danke. Ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich mit Ihnen über Ihren angekündigten Geldmitteltransport sprechen wollte", nahm Miss West den Faden wieder auf, doch Leonard ließ sich gar nicht erst auf das Spiel ein. „Nein, das sind Sie nicht", meinte er, „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir stattdessen sagen, warum Sie wirklich hier sind?"

Der Alpha verstummte und sah ihn einen Moment lang kalt an. Leonard konnte ihren Vater in diesem Blick wiedererkennen. _Was für eine genetisch gesegnete Familie,_ dachte Leonard nicht unbeeindruckt, _Und eindeutig wert weiter im Auge behalten zu werden._

„Also gut", sagte sie dann hart, „Sie haben sich nach Barry Allen erkundigt. Warum?"

„Wie ich Ihren Vater schon sagte, ist das eine persönliche Sache, die…."

„Nein", unterbrach ihn der Alpha, „das ist eine hübsche Geschichte aber auch eine Ausrede, denn ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass Barry Allen niemals betrunken genug wäre um ausgerechnet jemanden wie Sie zu verführen."

 _Interessant. Ich frage mich warum. Weil er es vermeiden will mit jemanden, der im öffentlichen Leben steht, in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, vielleicht?_ Leonard seufzte theatralisch. „Na gut, Sie haben recht", räumte er ein, „Es war eine erfundene Geschichte. Ich benötige … gewisse Dienste. Dienste, von denen ich weiß, dass Mister Allen Sie mir zur Verfügung stellen kann. Allerdings ist er äußerst schwer zu finden, deswegen die Lüge. Ich dachte mir, dass Ihr Vater möglicherweise weiß, wo er steckt."

„Das tut er nicht", erwiderte Iris West nur.

Leonard wartete ab, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. Das hier war der kritische Punkt, das wusste Leonard, wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machte, dann verlor er vermutlich jede Chance Barry Allen zu finden. Der West-Alpha würde den Omega warnen, und er würde noch vorsichtiger werden als er ohnehin schon war. Es kam also auf die richtigen Worte an.

„Ich habe eine Schwester, wissen Sie? Sie ist ein Omega, so wie Barry, und etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass jeder über seine Schwester denkt, sie wäre etwas ganz Besonderes, aber meine ist es wirklich. Sie war schon immer besonders, doch seit ein paar Jahren ist sie besonderer, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Sie war in Central City, als der Teilchenbeschleuniger aktiviert wurde. Offiziell ist damals natürlich nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert, doch wir wissen, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht, nicht wahr?", meinte Leonard. Er hatte das Datum von Barry Allens Einlieferung ins Krankenhaus durchaus wiedererkannt. Es war nicht wirklich schwer eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.

Iris West schwieg. Dann meinte sie: „Sie sind ein sehr mächtiger Mann, Leonard Snart. Die Sorgen und Wünsche von normalen Menschen sind Ihnen doch fremd."

„Auch meine Macht hat Ihre Grenzen", gestand Leonard, „Letztlich bin ich nur ein Beta in einer Welt von Alphas. Gegen einen Thawne oder einen Darhk bin ich ein kleiner Fisch."

Er wartete ab, ob seine Worte ihre Wirkung tun würden. Dann meinte die Reporterin: „Es gibt da eine Bar. Das _Saint and Sinners._ Wenn Sie dorthin gehen, dann finden Sie vielleicht, was Sie suchen. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Vielleicht könnten wir uns tatsächlich wiedersehen. Auf einen Drink möglicherweise", rief Leonard ihr nach.

Iris West zeigte ihm ihre rechte Hand. „Mein Mann wäre davon nicht sehr begeistert", meinte sie und stellte ihren Ehering zur Schau. Leonard zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, als er versöhnlich anbot: „Nun, er könnte sich uns ja auch anschließen."

„Ich denke nicht", meinte sie nur noch und ging.

 _Das_ Saints and Sinners _ausgerechnet._ In der alten Realität war dies sein Stammlokal gewesen.

Mick meldete sich nicht und nahm keinen Anruf entgegen. Also ging Leonard alleine dorthin. So undercover wie möglich. Er zog seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und trug eine Sonnenbrille. Eigentlich war es unmöglich, dass er nicht erkannt wurde.

Er bestellte sich einen Drink und wartete, er wusste selbst nicht worauf. Dann nahm mit einem Mal jemand neben ihm Platz. Angenehmer Omega-Geruch drang in Leonards Nase ein, und er wandte sich um. Es war ein attraktiver männlicher Omega, Mitte 20, schlank, aber muskulös, wie man unter seinen T-Shirt erkennen konnte, braunhaarig. „Ich habe gehört Sie suchen nach mir", sagte er mit angenehmer Stimme, die Leonard irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber der Geruch des Mannes lenkte ihn so ab, dass er im Moment nicht sagen konnte woher. Er konnte nicht anders als sich automatisch zu fragen, wie der Omega wohl klingen würde, wenn er lustvolle Laute von sich geben würde.

Sein Mund wurde trocken. _Was stimmt denn mit mir nicht?,_ fragte er sich.

„Barry Allen?", vergewisserte er sich dann.

Der Omega nickte. „Mir wurde gesagt, Sie brauchen meine Dienste", erklärte er.

Leonard nickte automatisch. „Könnten wir das über einen Drink besprechen?", fragte er dann und hob seine Hand um den Barkeeper ein Zeichen zu geben, „Ich bezahle."

Der Omega berührte seine Hand und drückte diese wieder hinunter. Seine Hand fühlte sich angenehm auf Leonards Haut an. Vielleicht war Mick nicht der Einzige, der hier einen Omega brauchte. „Danke nein", sagte der Omega.

„Also, Sie sagten, es handelt sich um Ihre Schwester?", fuhr er dann fort.

„Ja, und sie liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Ich kann ihr Wohlergehen nicht jedem dahergelaufenen Fremden anvertrauen", sagte Leonard, „Egal, was für ein vertrauenserweckendes Gesicht er hat."

„Und ich traue nicht jedem über den Weg, egal wie berühmt er ist", konterte Barry.

„Mhm, wie verbleiben wir dann?", wunderte sich Leonard, „Vielleicht müssen wir uns noch ein bisschen besser kennenlernen, bevor wir ins Geschäft kommen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich doch von mir auf einen Drink einladen lassen."

„Oder besser nicht", entgegnete Barry, „Irgendetwas an Ihnen sagt mir, dass ich Ihnen nicht trauen kann."

„Lassen Sie zu, dass ich Sie vom Gegenteil überzeuge", schlug Leonard vor.

„Nächste Woche, selbe Zeit, selber Ort. Bis dahin habe ich Informationen über Sie eingeholt", sagte der Omega, und es klang nach einer Drohung. Leonard ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Dann ist es ein Date", meinte er nur.

Der Omega erhob sich und verschwand aus der Bar. Leonard seufzte. Heute sprang einfach niemand auf seine Verführungskünste an, wie es schien.

Nun, egal, jetzt musste er Thawne nur noch wissen lassen, dass er Barry Allen gefunden hatte und was dieser so trieb, und mit dem Alpha absprechen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Und Thawnes ewige Dankbarkeit brachte ihn den Speer des Schicksals hoffentlich einen Schritt näher. Und darauf trank er, alleine aber mit einem Ziel vor Augen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Euch sind inzwischen vermutlich ein paar Dinge aufgefallen: Erstens, dass diese One-Shots nicht unbedingt chronologisch geordnet sind, zweitens, dass sie aber trotzdem irgendwie zusammenhängen, und drittens, dass die meisten eine Fortsetzung versprechen. So auch dieser hier._

 _Zunächst geht es aber mal zurück zu Mick und Ray._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Wirklich

**5\. Wirklich  
**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Dysfunktionale Beziehung, Aspie-Ray, nicht-diagnostizierter mentaler Zustand_

* * *

Ray war eigentlich sehr überrascht, als Mick Rory dann schließlich doch vor seiner Wohnung auftauchte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet.

Seit ihrer Begegnung im Trainingsraum waren mehrere Tage vergangen, und Ray war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Situation vermutlich falsch verstanden hatte, und Mick Rory sich überhaupt nur mit ihm abgegeben hatte, weil er ihm lästig gewesen war.

Er war anderen oft lästig. Eobard Thawne sagte ihm ständig wie lästig er war, vor allem, wenn er mit einer neuen Erfindung ankam, aber auch, wenn er nach dem Sex versuchte zu kuscheln. Ray wusste also um seine Fehler. Und Mick Rory hatte einfach nur Gewichte stemmen wollen, nicht wahr? Ray war es gewesen, der alles in eine unangenehme Situation umgewandelt hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen es zu bereuen. Immerhin kam es selten genug vor, dass eine sexuelle Begegnung von ihm ausging und auch ihm Freude und Erleichterung brachte. Aber er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass es eine einmalige Sache gewesen war, die sich niemals wiederholen würde.

Und dann stand Mick Rory mit einem Mal doch vor seiner Türe. „Als du gesagt hast, dass du in StarLabs wohnst, habe ich das eigentlich für einen Witz gehalten", brummte er.

Ray musterte den Alpha verblüfft und konnte dann nicht anders als ihn anzulächeln. Er wusste, dass es Menschen gab, denen es auf die Nerven ging, wenn sie „anstrahlte", deswegen versuchte er das meistens zu vermeiden, doch diesmal konnte er nicht anders. Der Alpha war gekommen, weil er ihn wiedersehen wollte!

„Kommen Sie herein, Mick-Sir!" Er trat zur Seite um den Alpha Zugang zu seiner Wohnung zu gestatten. Mick Rory betrat seine Wohnung und sah sich dann stirnrunzelnd um. Ray konnte nicht anders als sich ein wenig zu schämen, er wusste, dass es hier unaufgeräumt und kahl aussah. Außerdem dem Fernseher mit der angehängten Spielkonsole, beschränkte sich die Einrichtung auf das Nötigste. Und all seine Basteleien, die herumlagen.

„Deine Wohnung habe ich mir etwas anders vorgestellt", meinte Mick.

„Ich räum schnell auf", erklärte Ray und sammelte alle herumliegenden Teile an Technik, alle Kabeln, und die Werkzeugen ein. Der Alpha war jedoch schneller als er und fand ein unfertiges Gerät – es sollte eine Art Repulsor werden – und nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es nachdenklich. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen.

„Nichts!" Ray nahm das Gerät dem anderen Mann schnell aus der Hand. „Und es wird auch vermutlich nichts." Er brachte alle seine Teile in die nächste Ecke und ließ sie dort achtlos auf einen Haufen fallen. _Was soll's. Ist sowieso nur Schrott._ Das wurde Dr. Thawne niemals müde ihm zu sagen, also musste es stimmen. Er spürte Mick Rorys ungläubigen Blick auf sich ruhen und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Ich hatte keine Zeit zum aufräumen." Das war tatsächlich so – zwischen seiner Arbeit und Dr. Thawne war er in den letzten Tagen ziemlich auf Trab gewesen.

„Ich sollte nicht hier sein", murmelte Mick Rory und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

Ray spürte leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen, und er eilte schnell zu dem anderen Mann hinüber. „Gehen Sie nicht, Sie sind doch erst gekommen!", verkündete er und erwischte den anderen Mann am Arm, bevor er aus der kleinen Wohnung fliehen konnte, „Sie sind den langen Weg hierhergekommen, lassen Sie mich wenigstens … meinen Dank zeigen."

Der Alpha war stehen geblieben und stand nun wie erstarrt da, was Ray ausnutzte um sich vor ihn zu stellen und seine Hose zu öffnen. Er wollte diese gerade hinunterziehen, als seine Hände von dem Alpha gepackt und von seiner Hose entfernt wurden. „Das heute nicht", meinte er rau.

Ray war etwas ratlos. „Was kann ich tun, damit Sie sich besser fühlen, Sir?", wollte er wissen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich der Alpha nicht wohl fühlte. Ray verstand nicht, warum er zu ihm gekommen war, wenn er nicht hier sein wollte, aber vielleicht war er ja zu ihm gekommen, weil es ihm nicht gut ging. Doch normalerweise heiterte man Alphas in so einem Fall mit einer ziemlich einfachen Methode auf, die Mick Rory im Moment ablehnte.

„Ich hatte einen wirklich beschissenen Tag, Schmalzlocke", seufzte Mick Rory und lehnte sich dann etwas gegen Ray und seufzte. Ray inhalierte den Alpha-Geruch und war ansonsten etwas hilflos, aber er führte den Mann vorsichtig zu seinem heruntergekommenen Sofa, auf das er ihn platzierte. Er selbst nahm neben dem Alpha Platz und legte dann äußerst zögerlich seine Hand auf dessen Rücken.

Das schien zuerst gut zu gehen, doch dann gab der Alpha einen herzhaften Seufzer von sich und drückte Rays Rücken gegen die Sitzfläche des Sofas und ließ sich selbst auf den Omega sinken. Ray gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und wartete ab, doch der Alpha legte nur seinen Kopf auf Rays Brust und verharrte in dieser Position dann ohne irgendetwas anderes zu tun.

 _Okay. Okay, das ist neu aber … wenn es das ist, was er möchte._ Ray war nicht vollkommen unbedarft, er hatte Filme gesehen, er wusste, dass sich normale Menschen in normalen Beziehungen so verhielten: Der Alpha legte sich auf den Omega – der Druck seines Gewichts beruhigte den Omega, und der Alpha wurde durch den Körper unter sich ebenfalls ruhiger. Tatsächlich war es gar nicht unangenehm.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich Ihnen keine Erleichterung verschaffen soll, Mick-Sir?", fragte Ray nach einer Weile, doch die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt war rhythmisches Schnarchen. Offenbar war der andere Mann eingeschlafen. Ray wusste nicht, warum ihn diese Tatsache peinlich berührte, aber sie tat es. Er traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen, da er befürchtete den anderen Mann damit aufzuwecken, und irgendwann schlief er auch ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte, lastete kein Druck mehr auf ihm, und als er blinzelte, sah er Mick Rory neben sich auf den Sofa sitzen. Der Alpha betrachtete ihn mit einem Blick, der Ray sehr verwirrte, weil er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass ihn jemand jemals so angesehen hätte, von dem er aber glaubte, dass er Zuneigung ausdrückte.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte Ray wissen, doch anstatt zu antworten lehnte sich der Alpha über ihn und streichelte ihn durchs Haar und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn. _Ich dachte Lippen und Münder sind gegen die Regeln?,_ wunderte sich Ray.

Mick Rory sah ihn noch einmal an, diesmal wirkte er aber traurig. Dann sagte er: „Leb wohl, Schmalzlocke." Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Wohnungstür. Ray blickte ihm zutiefst verwirrt hinterher, bis ihm klar wurde, dass der Alpha seine Frage nach der Uhrzeit nie beantwortet hatte (es war mitten in der Nacht, also noch nicht Zeit für die Arbeit, aber Ray konnte nach all dem nicht einfach weiterschlafen, er war zu verwirrt dazu).

In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sich Ray er hätte einen Freund. Jemanden, mit dem er über so etwas reden konnte. Er träumte manchmal von einem Freund – einen männlichen Omega, wie er selbst, mit dem er über alles reden konnte, und er ihm Dinge erklärte, die er nicht verstand, und dem er im Gegenzug dazu Dinge erklärte, die dieser nicht verstand. Doch im echten Leben kannte er niemanden, mit dem er über private Dinge sprechen konnte. Dr. Thawne tolerierte seine Basteleien schon kaum und mit ihm über einen anderen Alpha zu sprechen kam nicht in Frage. Sie hatten sich zwar niemals irgendwelche Versprechungen gemacht, und Ray nahm an, dass er freie Hand hatte, aber riskieren darüber seinen Job zu verlieren wollte er nicht.

Und wer blieb ihm sonst noch? Ein anderer Omega wäre wirklich der perfekte Ansprechpartner, aber ….

Immerhin gab es Cisco Ramon. Cisco Ramon war ein Omega und einer der Top-Leute von StarLabs, das wusste jeder, und wenn man ihn traf, dann war er meistens nett. Er wirkte zwar immer irgendwie abgekämpft und traurig, aber er versuchte trotzdem immer allen ein Lächeln zu schenken.

Also suchte Ray ihn auf und fragte ihn, ob er seine Mittagspause mit ihm verbringen wollte. Cisco wirkte nicht begeistert von dieser Idee, doch er sagte zu.

Ray kam ihn zur Mittagspause aus seinem Labor abholen, und Cisco schien es ziemlich eilig haben von dem Labor wegzukommen und suchte sich in der Cafeteria einen extra nah am Ausgang gelegenen Platz.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, du meinst es gut, Ray, aber du musst endlich damit aufhören. Deine Erfindungen werden hier niemals in die Entwicklung gehen, und…", sagte Cisco sofort.

Ray war etwas verletzt, da er nicht wusste, warum Cisco ihn und seine Unfähigkeit etwas zu Bauen, was auch funktionierte, jetzt extra betonen musste. „Es geht gar nicht um meine Erfindungen", sagte er leise, „Ich wollte doch nur … über einen Alpha reden. Wie die Omegas in den Filmen immer."

Cisco sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an. „Oh", meinte er dann, „Oh, du möchtest ein Omega-Gespräch führen! Das ist etwas anderes. Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?!"

Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil Cisco ihn nicht zu Wort kommen hatte lassen. Aber es wäre unhöflich darauf hinzuweisen. Stattdessen begann Ray damit seine Treffen mit Mick Rory zu beschreiben, natürlich ohne den Mann beim Namen zu nennen, und ohne zu sehr ins (sexuelle) Detail zu gehen.

Cisco hörte ihm zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, und meinte dann: „Mhm. Das klingt kniffelig. Aber für mich hört sich das danach an, als ob dieser Alpha dich wirklich mag, Ray. Aber es scheint ihm selbst nicht recht zu sein, dass er dich mag."

Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Das verstehe ich nicht", gestand er ein.

Cisco holte tief Luft. „Nun weißt du, Alphas sind sehr stolze Wesen, und viele von ihnen, wie zum Beispiel Dr. Thawne, sind sehr stolz auf ihre Selbstkontrolle. Sie würden niemals zugeben wollen, dass sie jemand anderen brauchen. Und wollen immer den Schein aufrecht erhalten, dass Sie niemanden brauchen", erklärte er, „Alles andere wäre Schwäche. Die sie weder vor sich selbst noch vor anderen zeigen wollen."

Ray dachte darüber nach. „Aber … das ist doch dumm!", verkündete er dann.

Cisco seufzte. „Ja, das ist es. Aber so sind Alphas nun mal", meinte er.

„Aber … was soll ich denn tun, wenn … wir uns das nächste Mal treffen?", wollte Ray von ihm wissen.

„Nun, du könntest versuchen ihm klar zu machen, dass er vor dir Schwäche zeigen kann, da du niemanden davon erzählen wirst und diese Schwäche ihn in deinen Augen besser macht und nicht schlechter", schlug Cisco vor. Ray beschloss das im Hinterkopf zu behalten, doch zugleich fragte er sich, ob es ein nächstes Mal überhaupt geben würde. Hatte Mick Rory nicht „Leb wohl" anstatt „Auf Wiedersehen" gesagt, als er gegangen war?

Zwei Tage später stand Mick Rory wieder vor seiner Wohnung. Mitten in der Nacht. Und er stank nach Alkohol. Ray musterte ihn einen Moment lang, dann seufzte er, führte den Alpha in seine Wohnung, platzierte ihn auf dem Sofa, zog ihn die Schuhe aus, und besorgte dann eine Decke, die er über ihn legte. Er selbst verbrachte die Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett – er musste morgen früh aufstehen.

Am Morgen schnarchte der Alpha immer noch auf Rays Sofa. Ray hinterließ ihm einen Zettel und ging zur Arbeit. Als er nach Hause kam, war Mick Rory immer noch da. Er hatte, wie es schien, Rays Basteleien durchwühlt und geordnet und fein säuberlich auf dem kleinen Glastisch, der vor dem Fernseher stand, aufgereiht. Als Ray hereinkam, blickte er auf.

„Hallo", sagte er dann etwas schuldbewusst.

Ray nahm seine StarLabs-Kappe ab und bohrte seine Finger dann in diese und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe geregelte Arbeitszeiten. Und ein Leben, abgesehen von Ihnen", erklärte er mit knirschenden Zähnen, „Sie können hier nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht auftauchen und erwarten, dass Sie herzlich empfangen werden, wenn Sie sowieso nicht bereit sind zuzugeben, dass Sie eigentlich immer nur hierher kommen, weil Sie mit mir zusammen sein wollen."

„Es tut mir leid", seufzte der Alpha kleinlaut.

„Ich bin ein Niemand, für den sich niemand interessiert. Ihr Ruf wird durch mich nicht beschädigt werden. Ich werde auch niemanden von uns erzählen, aber … ich brauche eine klare Entscheidung", fuhr Ray fort, „Ich bin keine Anlaufstelle nach schlechten Tagen und durchzechten Nächten. Wenn ich nicht ausreiche, dann bin ich sicher, dass Sie etwas Besseres finden werden."

Mick Rory lachte. „Oh, wenn du nur wüsstest wie anders herum es ist", meinte er mit einem verbitterten Unterton.

„Wenn Sie denken, dass es Sie edel macht so zu tun als würden Sie mich nicht wollen, dann irren Sie sich", meinte Ray leise und bohrte seine Finger in seine Kappe, „Es verletzt mich." Mehr wusste er im Moment nicht zu sagen. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf und sah in Mick Rorys Richtung. Der betrachtete ihn eindringlich mit sanftem Blick, der widersprüchliche Gefühle spiegelte. Dann meinte er heiser: „Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Raymond. Nie wieder."

Ray nickte nur und blickte zu Boden. Der Alpha trat vor ihn, hob das Kinn des Omegas an, und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du kannst nein sagen, das weißt du, oder? Du kannst immer nein zu mir sagen", erklärte er ernst.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du betrunken bist, dann mach ich dir die Türe vor der Nase zu", erwiderte Ray daraufhin.

Mick nickte. „Einverstanden", meinte er, und dann beugte er sich in Richtung Rays Gesicht vor und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Ray erwiderte den Kuss enthusiastisch. Wenig später landeten sie am Sofa, wurden ihre Kleider los, und Ray konnte bald darauf feststellen, dass Cisco recht gehabt hatte. Mick Rory mochte ihn wirklich.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Nächstes Mal kehren wir zu Sara und Amaya zurück._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Lösung

**6\. Lösung**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Brutaler graphischer Character Death_

* * *

Jede Nacht, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie ihr brennendes Dorf vor sich. Sah den grausamen Tod ihrer Freunde und ihrer Familie und ihre eigene Unfähigkeit etwas dagegen zu tun. Wie sie von den Fesseln zurückgehalten wurde, das Paralyse-Gift durch ihre Adern fließen fühlte und nichts unternehmen konnte um ihre Heimat zu retten. Es war furchtbar.

Sie hätte ebenfalls sterben sollen. Das wusste sie tief im Herzen. Doch Damien und seine Leute waren aufgetaucht um sie zu retten. Wenn sie nicht gekommen wären, nun dann wäre sie jetzt tatsächlich ebenfalls tot. Manchmal war sie ihm für seine Rettung nicht wirklich dankbar, manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass er niemals aufgetaucht wäre und sie hätte sterben lassen. Es wäre besser gewesen zu sterben als mit dieser Erinnerung zu leben.

Doch als Totemträgerin schätze Amaya das Leben, und Selbstmord kam für sie nicht in Frage. Sie musste irgendwie lernen mit dem zu leben, was ihr zugestoßen war.

Damien hatte ihr vorgeschlagen von ihrem Hass zu leben. „Als man mich aus der Liga der Assassinen verbannt hat, habe ich mich daran festgehalten und dadurch meinen Frieden gefunden – mein Hass hat mir zur Unsterblichkeit verholfen", erklärte Damien, „Und zu meiner Magie. Auch dir kann er zu einem neuen Leben verhelfen, wenn du es nur zulässt."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das für mich eine Option ist", hatte Amaya zugeben, „Alles rund um mich herum wird mich immer an das erinnern, was ich verloren habe."

„Nun vielleicht hätte ich in diesem Fall eine Lösung für dich", schlug Damien vor, „Eine radikale Lösung um genau zu sein." Und dann hatte er ihr erzählt, dass er ein Zeitreisender war und ihr angeboten sie mit in die Zukunft zu nehmen. Angeblich war er an ihrem Totem interessiert gewesen, hatte aber erfahren, dass es bei der Zerstörung ihres Dorfes 1942 verloren gegangen war und deswegen beschlossen via Zeitreise einen Blick darauf zu werfen, und er war genau rechtzeitig angekommen um zumindest sie zu retten.

„Veränderungen in der Zeitlinie vorzunehmen ist verboten, auch weil man nie weiß, was es für Auswirkungen haben wird, doch ich wollte dein Dorf trotzdem retten. Leider wurde ich bei dem Erwerb eines Transportmittels von betrügerischen Händlern länger aufgehalten als geplant, und da ich keine genauen Daten über die Zerstörung deiner Heimat hatte, bin ich zu spät gekommen. Noch einmal an die gleiche Stelle der Zeitlinie zurückzureisen hätte katastrophale Auswirkungen. Es tut mir leid. Aber wenn ich dich mitnehme, dann sind du und dein Totem aus Geschichtsschreibung verschwunden, und somit hätte ich nach wie vor einen Grund herzukommen und dich zu retten", meinte Damien.

Amaya verstand von dieser Zeitreisegeschichte nicht besonders viel. Das alles klang ihr zu kompliziert, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie Damien tatsächlich glaubte. Trotzdem begleitete sie ihn, da sie nicht wusste, wo sie sonst hinsollte. In der Stadt, in die er sein Auto zurückbrachte, verlor sie dann die Kontrolle und tötete die Händler, die dafür die Verantwortung trugen, dass Damien zu spät gekommen war.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihr Totem benutzte um Zerstörung statt Frieden zu bringen, und es fühlte sich seltsam an. Nicht unbedingt schlecht, aber auch nicht gerade gut. Einfach nur merkwürdig.

Sie folgte dem Zauberer in die Zukunft und begann dort als seine Vollstreckerin zu arbeiten und blickte nie mehr zurück. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie wach war. Ihre Nächte waren eine andere Geschichte, sie besaß keine Macht über ihre Träume.

Die Jagd bot ihr eine willkommene Abwechslung. In Wahrheit wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn sie alleine jagen könnte, doch sie hatte Partnerinnen. Beides waren tödliche Alphas, so wie sie selbst und Damien, und es waren Frauen, die von Damien aufgezogen waren worden, also waren auch sie Damien etwas schuldig.

Trotzdem hatten sie so gut wie nichts mit Amaya gemeinsam. Sie stammten aus dieser seltsamen Zeit, waren in ihre Technologien und absonderliche Denkweisen hineingeboren worden. Die Hälfte von dem, was sie von sich gaben, verstand Amaya nicht. Aber sie bewunderte deren Kampffertigkeiten.

Laurel war ihre Anführerin, und Amaya ordnete sich ihr bereitwillig unter. Sie hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt sich anderen unterzuordnen, und Laurel war eine gute Anführerin. Das wurde ihr spätestens klar, als sie diesen ehemaligen Soldaten-Alpha jagten und töteten, der sich gegen Damien stellte. Laurel führte die Jagd an und führte sie zum Sieg. Der Mann hatte einen seltsamen Helm getragen und mit einer Pistole um sich geschossen, und Amaya hatte sich nur am Rande gefragt, wer er war. Er bedrohte ihren Retter, also musste er weg. Seine Hautfarbe und sein Geschlecht mochte er mit Amaya teilen, doch deswegen hatten sie noch lange nichts gemeinsam. Da hatte sie schon mehr mit Laurel gemeinsam.

Nein, Laurel war kein Problem. Das Problem war Sara.

Der jüngere Alpha war irgendwie seltsam. Sie war eine gute Kämpferin, das stimmte, aber ihr Verhalten erschien Amaya noch befremdlicher als das aller anderen in dieser Zeit. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an ihr. Vielleicht verhielt sich Sara nur ihr gegenüber seltsam. Als sie Laurel einmal darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte diese so etwas Ähnliches angedeutet. _Aber was ist an mir so besonders?,_ wunderte sie sich.

Auf diese Frage erhielt sie keine Antwort. Sara schien oft die Konfrontation mit ihr zu suchen, aber nur mit ihr. Andere Alphas schien sie zu tolerieren, doch Amaya schien sie andauernd herausfordern zu müssen, und sie schien aus allem einen Wettbewerb machen zu wollen, aus der Jagd, aus dem Essen, sogar daraus, wer früher zur Arbeit auftauchte und wer besser angezogen war.

Überhaupt schien Sara ständig beweisen zu wollen, wie gut sie in allem war. Immer, wenn sie etwas tat, warf sie Amaya einen auffordernden Blick zu, als würde sie von dieser Lob erwarten. Amaya hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf dieses Verhalten reagieren sollte.

„Entweder du hoffst, dass es von selbst vorbeigeht, oder du nützt es aus", meinte Laurel dazu, „Sara hat öfter solche Phasen, irgendwann geht es vorbei. Wenn du vorher noch deinen Spaß haben willst, dann ist das natürlich deine Sache, aber ich erwarte, dass ihr beide deswegen trotzdem einsatzfähig bleibt."

Amaya hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinte. Manchmal wünschte sie sich ein Wörterbuch für die moderne Sprache. Es gab so viele Nuancen und versteckte Bedeutungen, von denen sie nichts wusste.

Und dann kam der Einsatz, bei dem Laurel ausfiel, weil sie sich die Grippe eingefangen hatte. Also mussten Amaya und Sara alleine losziehen. Ihr Zielobjekt war ein Beta mit seltsamen Kräften. Er schien Lumpen zu besitzen, die ihm seine Fähigkeiten verliehen. Vermutlich steckte Magie dahinter. Mit Magie konnte Amaya umgehen. Trotzdem wäre ihr wohler gewesen, wenn Laurel dabei gewesen wäre.

Es gelang ihnen mittels moderner Technik einen Weg zu finden den Lumpenkerl aufzuspüren. Er schien eine Art Signatur zu hinterlassen – eine radioaktive Signatur. Dieses Wissen machte Amaya wütend. Wenn er radioaktiv war, dann gefährdete er seine Mitmenschen. Warum also benutzte er diese Lumpen? Nur um Damien eins auszuwischen?

Es gelang ihr und Sara das Zielobjekt in die Enge zu treiben. Es war nur ein Beta, und er hatte Angst. Sie konnten seine Angst riechen. „Wir haben deinen Alpha-Freund getötet, wir werden auch dich töten", verkündete Sara, „Deine magischen Lumpen werden dich nicht retten."

Amaya aktivierte ihr Totem und griff auf das Ashai eines Gepard zu – der schnellste und tödlichste Jäger, den sie kannte, würde auch mit diesem Beta fertig werden. Sie jagten den Fliehenden in eine Sackgasse und hielt ihn knurrend in Schach, bis er versuchte sich zu wehren, und sie einen seiner Lumpen, den er ihr wie eine Peitsche entgegenschleuderte, packte und festhielt. Dann tauchte Sara auf.

„Ich habe es dir ja versprochen", meinte sie und stürzte sich auf den Mann, den Amaya festhielt. Amaya tat es ihr gleich. Sie benutzten keine Waffen, sondern nur ihr Hände, Füße, und Zähne, doch sie ließen ihn nicht entkommen, sie hielten ihn fest und zerrissen ihn als wären sie beide tatsächlich Raubkatzen und er ihre Beute.

Er hatte keine Chance. Von den Lumpen blieben nur Fetzen über, von ihren Besitzer nichts mehr, was man wieder zusammenflicken konnte.

 _Wir waren wie Tiere,_ dachte Amaya schockiert. Sie wischte sich das Blut von den Mundwinkeln. Sara tropfte ebenfalls Blut aus dem Mund, und sie warf Amaya einen funkelnden abwartenden Blick zu – fast so als wäre Amaya ihr nächstes Opfer.

„Das war anders", stellte Sara fest, „Laurel wäre nicht begeistert. Sie hätte das niemals zugelassen. Viel zu unsauber. Aber ich fand es befreiend, das wilde Tier in mir einmal loszulassen anstatt es immer einzusperren. Ist es immer so für dich?"

Amaya nickte wortlos.

Sara trat dich vor sie, und Amaya wich ein wenig zurück und ging in Verteidigungsstellung. Wenn Sara sie angreifen würde, dann würde sie es ihr nicht leicht machen.

„Töten macht mich immer geil", meinte Sara, „Wie steht es mit dir? Hast du es überhaupt schon mal mit einer anderen Frau gemacht? Oder einem anderen Alpha, was das angeht?"

Schon wieder Worte, die Amaya nicht verstand. Geil. Gemacht. Was gemacht? Ihre Unsicherheit schien sich auf ihrer Miene widerzuspielen.

„Sex, Amaya. Hattest du schon mal Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem anderen weiblichen Alpha?", wollte Sara wissen.

Amaya schüttete ihren Kopf. Sara trat noch einen Schritt näher und war ihr nun nahe genug um sie ihren Atem auf ihren Gesicht spüren zu lassen. „Willst du es einmal ausprobieren?", fuhr sie fort. Amaya fühlte eine Adrenalinspitze durch ihren Körper fließen und stellte fest, dass sie feucht wurde.

Und dann fielen sie wieder übereinander her, als wären sie Tiere. Mitten in dieser Gasse über den Überresten ihrer Beute paarten sie sich - wenn man das so nennen konnte- und danach waren sie beide nackt, schweißüberströmt, und erschöpft. Und in dieser Nacht schlief Amaya traumlos, da sie zu müde für Alpträume war.

Als Laurel am nächsten Tag wissen wollte, ob irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen war, sagten sie beide nein. Am Ende des Arbeitstages, der hauptsächlich daraus bestand Damien Bericht zu erstatten und die Lumpen- und anderen Überreste endgültig zu entsorgen, fragte Sara sie, ob sie mit auf einen Drink kommen wollte. Obwohl Amaya keinen Alkohol trank, sagte sie zu.

Immerhin, so redete sie sich ein, war alles, was ihr dabei half keine Alpträume mehr zu haben, zu begrüßen. Und Sara schien ein gutes Mittel gegen ihre Alpträume zu sein. Und mehr musste da auch nicht dahinter stecken, und selbst wenn doch, wen kümmerte es?

Als ihr Dorf vernichtet worden war, war auch Amaya Jiwe gestorben. Wer oder was auch immer sie jetzt war, dieses Wesen würde alles tun, was nötig war, um sich selbst glücklich zu machen anstatt wie zuvor vor allem für andere zu leben.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Wow, das wurde etwas … kranker als eigentlich geplant. Armer Rory, dabei mag ich eigentlich. Sorry._

 _Nächstes Mal zurück zu Rip._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Die Wahrheit

**7\. Die Wahrheit**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Malcolm/Rebecca und ein wenig Malcolm/Rip_

* * *

Als Malcolm der Geruch entgegenschlug, konnte er nicht anders als zu denken: „Nicht auch das noch." Das war vielleicht ein unfairer Gedanke, aber in den letzten Monaten war er zu dem naheliegenden Schluss gekommen, dass Rip Hunter die Schuld an all seinen Problemen trug.

Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen. Mit dem Speer des Schicksals hatte Malcolm alles zurückbekommen, was er verloren hatte: seine Frau, seinen Sohn, die Liebe seiner Tochter, die Liga der Assassinen, Olivers Bewunderung und Vertrauen, seine Firma, sein Geld, und seinen Ruhm. Er war nicht mehr auf der Flucht, war wieder Ras al Gul, und Nyssa war für ihre Ketzerei die Liga einfach so aufzulösen bestraft worden, indem sie nun in einem heruntergekommenen Appartement im mittleren Westen der USA leben musste, ohne Liga, ohne Familie, ohne Freunde.

Natürlich wusste Nyssa nicht, wofür sie eigentlich bestraft wurde, was der ganzen Maßnahme irgendwie ihren Biss nahm, aber zumindest ging es ihr miserabel. Und darum ging es bei dieser ganzen Strafe letztlich doch.

Malcolms Familie lebte in dieser neuen Realität sogar unter einem Dach, es gab keine Moira, die versuchte seine Tochter von ihm fernzuhalten, keinen Robert, der ihn ständig enttäuschte – nein es gab nur Malcolm und Rebecca und die Kinder. So wie es sein sollte.

Das bedeutete, dass Malcolm eigentlich das perfekte Leben führen sollte, allerdings hatte er nicht bedacht, welche Auswirkungen Rip Hunter auf sein Familienleben haben würde.

Nachdem die anderen Malcolms ursprünglichen Vorschlag die Legends einfach umzubringen abgelehnt hatten, hatten Damien und Eobard eigentlich vorgehabt Rip Hunter einfach in seinem Schiff einzusperren und ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit dort zu lassen.

Eobard bezeichnete sich war als Prime Alpha, was eine überlegende Alpha-Art zu sein schien, doch Malcolm hatte den Verdacht, dass er diese Geschlechterbezeichnung nur erfunden hatte, und Damien war zwar ein Alpha, aber er hatte auch kein Problem damit gehabt Hunter zu foltern, als dieser noch gedacht hatte er sei ein Filmstudent namens Phil Gasmer. Beiden war auf jeden Fall gemein, dass sie gewisse unterentwickelte Alpha-Instinkte zu haben schienen. Und dabei warfen sie Malcolm immer vor, dass er „kein richtiger Alpha" wäre.

Malcolm war jedoch ein richtiger Alpha, er war es nicht immer gewesen, und man konnte ihm viel vorwerfen, aber er war niemand der Omegas grundlos quälte. Hunter alleine einzusperren würde ihn umbringen. Omegas waren nicht dazu geschaffen in Einsamkeit zu leben.

Also bot er san sich um Hunter zu kümmern. Die anderen hatten sich immerhin auch Legends-Mitglieder als Spielzeuge zugelegt. Doch als ehemaliger Time Master war Hunter ein Risiko – keiner wusste, ob ihn der Speer überhaupt beeinflussen konnte, und wenn ja wie weit. Also nützten sie ihn nur um die Existenz der Legends aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen, damit er das Gefühl hatte vollkommen alleine zu sein.

Alles weitere war einfach: Malcolm würde Rips Wächter sein, ihn persönlich gefangen halten und überwachen und daran hindern den Plänen von ihm selbst und seinen Verbündeten in die Quere zu kommen. Es hörte sich einfach an, bis Malcolm klar wurde, dass er seiner Familie irgendeine Erklärung für den fremden Omega, den er mit nach Hause brachte, liefern musste.

Natürlich hätte er die Wahrheit sagen können, doch er konnte sich lebhaft Rebeccas Reaktion vorstellen. Und auch die der Kinder. Rebecca war immer eine Omega-Rechtlerin gewesen (und auch eine Alpha-Rechtlerin), wenn sie erfuhr, dass Malcolm einen Omega gegen seinen Willen gefangen hielt, würde sie ihn vermutlich verlassen. Thea wäre als Alpha angewidert und wütend auf Malcolm. Und Tommy und Oliver würden ihn mit ganz anderen Augen sehen und vielleicht damit beginnen einen näheren Blick auf seine Geschäfte und seine Vergangenheit in dieser speziellen Zeitlinie zu werfen, und dabei könnten sie Dinge entdecken, die Malcolm vor ihnen verbergen wollte.

Also sagte er niemanden, dass der Omega sein Gefangener war, sondern ließ sie ihre eigenen Schlüsse ziehen, und hoffte auf ihre Vergebung. Polygamie war nicht ungewöhnlich, viele besaßen mehrere Partner. Natürlich wurde ein dritter Partner in einer Triaden-Beziehung normalerweise von beiden Partnern ausgewählt, aber es gab auch die anderen Beziehungen, in denen nicht alle Partner mit allen zusammen waren.

Malcolm hätte wirklich erwartet, dass seine Familie Verständnis zeigen würde. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Rebecca so _verletzt_ sein würde. Und dass Tommy ihm das alles deswegen so übel nehmen würde. Und dass Thea so bösartig auf das alles reagieren würde.

„Das kommt so total aus dem Nichts. Und ich habe wirklich versucht stark zu sein und verständnisvoll, aber … ich kann nicht anders als mich zu fragen, warum ich dir nicht genug war!", schluchzte Rebecca, nachdem sie von dem ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen davon gestürmt war und sich in ihrem gemeinsames Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Es hatte Malcolm viel Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet sie dazu zu bringen ihn überhaupt hineinzulassen und mit ihm zu reden. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ansehe, dann … wird mir klar, dass ich dich nicht befriedigen konnte. Dass ich alt werde."

„Nein, nein, das hat mit deinem Alter gar nichts zu tun", versicherte ihr Malcolm schnell, „Er ist nicht einmal mein Liebhaber Rebecca. Es ist nur …" Wie sollte er ihr das nur erklären, ohne sich zu verraten? „Alphas und Omegas brauchen einander, und Rip hat seine Familie verloren, und auch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir etwas fehlt. Es ist ein Business-Arrangement, mehr nicht. Eine platonische Alpha-Omega-Beziehung, die uns daran hindert uns anderweitig nach Sex umzusehen, weil wir das nicht wollen."

Das klang natürlich unglaubwürdig. Obwohl es solche Fälle gab. Oder zumindest in der alten Realität gegeben hatte. Besonders in der Transcommunity. Alphas und Omegas konnten natürlich auch mit Betas glücklich werden oder mit Angehörigen des eigenen Geschlechts, aber es gab gewisse biologische Grundbedürfnisse in ihnen, die nur das jeweilige andere Geschlecht erfüllen konnte. Deswegen war es in Mode gekommen, dass verheiratete Alphas in mittleren Jahren sich nach einem platonischen Omega-Partner umsahen und umgekehrt. In diesen Partnerschaften gab es so gut wie keinen oder gar keinen Sex, gerade mal oder eben nicht einmal während Hitze- und Brunftperoiden, stattdessen leisteten die beiden Partner einander nur Gesellschaft und verhinderten, so dass ihren Ehen mit ihren Beta-Partner in die Brüche gingen.

„Ich habe immer befürchtet, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Seit ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin und gerochen habe, was mit dir los ist", weinte Rebecca, „Und ich habe mir immer geschworen, dass ich stark sein würde. Dass ich dich gehen lassen würde, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Aber ich kann dich einfach nicht verlieren!"

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren", versicherte Malcolm ihr, „Er ist nicht mein Liebhaber, Rebecca. Er ist nur mein Omega."

„Das sagen sie am Anfang immer. Aber nie bleibt es dabei!", meinte seine Frau bitter, „Ich hasse es nur ein Beta zu sein und dir nicht geben zu können, was du brauchst."

Malcolm schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf, und von da an ging es bergab mit seiner Ehe. Und auch mit der Beziehung zu seinen Kindern. Tommy und Thea schienen ihm nicht zu glauben, dass er keinen Sex mit Rip hatte, egal was ihnen ihre Nasen sagten, und blieben weiterhin feinselig sowohl ihm als auch dem Omega gegenüber. Und selbst Olivers Augen zeigten Zweifel, auch wenn er diesen nie aussprach.

Deswegen brauchte Malcolm noch einmal den Speer. Er musste seine bröckelnde Ehe wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ihm war zwar nicht ganz klar, wie er das anstellen sollte, aber es musste irgendwie möglich sein. Es musste irgendetwas geben, das Rebecca Selbstvertrauen verleihen würde.

Doch Eobard weigerte sich den Speer noch einmal zu benutzen, und in der Zwischenzeit wurde Rebecca immer distanzierter und trauriger, woran ihm Tommy wiederum die Schuld gab, während Thea nur trockenen Spott für ihn und seinen Omega übrig zu haben schien.

Und dann bekam Rip auch noch seine erste Hitze. Obwohl er die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer verbrachte, schien das ganze Haus danach zu stinken. Oliver und Tommy setzten sich mit Grimassen an diesen Wochenende nach Starling ab, und Rebecca verkündete, sie würde ihre Mutter besuchen und war dann auch schon weg.

Thea grinste ihn beim Frühstück nur hämisch an. „Willst du, dass ich auch noch verschwinde, damit du endlich freie Bahn hast?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe ihm ein Zimmer gegeben, in dem er sich selbst einsperren kann, wenn so was passiert", entgegnete Malcolm.

„Oh, bitte, willst du es immer nur leugnen? Ich weiß nicht, was du erwartet hast, also du ihn hierher gebracht hast. Dass wir deine Geschichte mit einem platonischen Omega-Partner wirklich glauben? Jeder weiß, dass Alphas von Omegas nur eine Sache wollen. Vor allem, wenn sie sie mit nach Hause bringen", meinte Thea herablassend.

„Ich habe erwartet, dass ihr euch erwachsen verhaltet", knurrte Malcolm.

„Erwachsen. Tja, dann werde ich dir beweisen, wie erwachsen ich sein kann und den Rest des Tages bei Stacy zu Hause verbringen", meinte seine Tochter, „Viel Spaß auch."

Malcolm knurrte warnend, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und ignorierte ihn den Rest des Frühstücks über, bevor sie wirklich wegfuhr und ihn alleine mit dem Personal und dem nach Hitze stinkenden Omega im Haus zurückließ.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mit ihm schlafen. Wenn sowieso alle denken, dass ich das tue, was für einen Unterschied macht es dann, ob ich es tue oder nicht?,_ fragte er sich frustriert, _Ich quäle mich hier, und keiner scheint es zu schätzen zu wissen._

Wütend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Rips Zimmer. Der Omega war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, was für einen Omega, der unter Hitze litt, immer ein guter Ratschlag war, wenn er mit Alphas frühstücken sollte. Er war in seinem Zimmer und lag vollkommen bekleidet aber doch zitternd auf seinem Bett.

„Eigentlich solltest du dich einsperren", meinte Malcolm statt einer Begrüßung.

Rip hob müden den Kopf und musterte ihn. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob das gerne gesehen wäre", erwiderte er.

Malcolm seufzte. Warum nur gingen alle davon aus, dass man als Alpha automatisch mit jedem Omega, den man traf, schlafen wollte?

„Hätte ich dich einfach alleine auf der _Waverider_ lassen sollen?", wollte er müde wissen.

„Zumindest wüsste ich dann, was mich erwartet", gab Rip zurück.

Malcolm seufzte und nahm neben Rip auf dem Bett Platz und fuhr diesem nachdenklich durchs Haar. „Du musst raus aus diesen Klamotten und dann ein kaltes Bad nehmen", beschloss er, „Außerdem musst du hier dringend lüften, es ist ja kaum auszuhalten hier drinnen. Wie verbringst du eigentlich sonst deine Hitzen?"

„Gar nicht. Unterdrücker", murmelte Rip.

Malcolm nickte nachdenklich. „Die sind in dieser schönen neuen Welt nicht so leicht zu kriegen, aber ich werde welche für in zwei Monaten besorgen", bot er an, „Und dieses Mal … Ein Vater sollte so was zwar nie zu Gesicht bekommen, aber ich werde Theas Zimmer durchsuchen nach … Sex-Spielzeug."

Malcolm versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Thea mit den Gegenständen, die er bei ihr finden würde, wohl machte. Und er wollte auch nicht daran denken, was Rip mit ihnen machen würde. Das war alles einfach … falsch und ekelig.

Rip schien ihn ungläubig anzustarren. „Was?", wollte Malcolm wissen, „Wie oft muss ich denn noch sagen, dass ich mich nicht an dir vergehen werde, bis du es auch glaubst?"

Rip zuckte die Schultern, und Malcolm seufzte. Das würde ein langes Wochenende werden. Und sobald es vorbei war, würde er sofort losgehen und Unterdrücker besorgen. Ein weiteres Mal wollte er das nicht durchstehen müssen. Danken würde ihm alle seine Mühe niemand. Nicht einmal Rip, aber die schlichte Wahrheit war: Auch wenn alle dachten, er würde etwas tun, machte es doch einen Unterschied, ob er es tatsächlich tat oder nicht, da er derjenige war, der wissen würde, was die Wahrheit war. Und letztlich kam es nur darauf an.

„Nun dann, zieh dich aus und wasch dich, während ich in Theas Zimmer gehe", meinte er noch und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ich fürchte, ich bin einer dieser Menschen, die Malcolm Merlyn viel mehr mögen als sie eigentlich sollten._

 _Nächstes Mal: Mehr von diesem geheimnisvollen Barry Allen._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Vertrauen aufbauen

**8\. Vertrauen aufbauen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Coldflash, Erw. von Eobard/Barry, Westallen, und Iris/Eddie_

* * *

Als Iris ihm gesagt hatte, dass Leonard Snart nach ihm suchte, und zwar nicht irgendein Leonard Snart, sondern _der_ Leonard Snart, war Barrys erste Reaktion Misstrauen gewesen. Was konnte der scheinbar mächtigste Mann von Central City schon von ihm wollen? Diese ganze Geschichte mit seiner Schwester klang doch ein bisschen zu passend um glaubwürdig zu sein.

Und im Endeffekt lief es einfach auf Folgendes hinaus: Barry traute anderen Menschen nicht. Nicht mehr. Er war sein Leben lang ein fröhlicher Mensch geblieben, selbst als sein Vater für den Mord an seiner Mutter eingesperrt worden war, einen Mord, von dem Barry wusste, dass er ihn nicht begangen hatte. Seit jener Nacht hatte er sich zum Ziel gesetzt seine Unschuld zu beweisen, und egal wie unwahrscheinlich die Aussicht auf Erfolg gewesen war, er hatte dieses Ziel niemals aufgegeben.

Bis es endlich soweit gewesen war, dass er die Unschuld seines Vater beweisen konnte. Dachte er zumindest. Aber in Wahrheit kam alles anders.

Alles begann mit der Nacht, als Barry vom Blitz getroffen wurde. Er fiel ins Koma, und als er neun Monate später wieder erwachte, stellte er fest, dass er Superkräfte besaß. Er war schneller als alle anderen. Wirklich schnell. Er konnte die Schallmauer durchbrechen, sogar durch die Zeit reisen und durch die Dimensionen. In den ersten Wochen und Monaten waren Dr. Thawne und seine Mitarbeiter eine große Hilfe für ihn, wenn es darum ging seine Kräfte zu entdecken.

Doch Barry beschäftigte die Frage, woher seine Kräfte gekommen waren, umso mehr, wenn man bedachte, dass er nicht der Einzige zu sein schien, der in Central City auf einmal Superkräfte besaß. Er war vom Blitz getroffen worden, ja, aber was war mit den anderen?

Als Caitlin die dunkle Materie in seinen Zellen nachwies, wurde er misstrauisch. Und er war nicht der Einzige. Irgendetwas war geschehen, etwas Großes, das vertuscht worden war. Und es war schmerzhaft festzustellen, von wem es vertuscht worden war. Es war schmerzhaft die Wahrheit über Dr. Thawne und seine Machenschaften herauszufinden.

Noch mehr als der gute Doctor ihn dann eines Tages das Wesen präsentierte, das laut ihm Barrys Mutter getötet hatte. Einen anderen Speedster wie Barry, aber auch ein Monster, ein Monster, das schwarz trug und schwarze Haut hatte (oder bestand es nur aus Knochen?), und das Dr. Thawne gefangen nahm und in einem Käfig hielt. Offiziell um es zu studieren, aber Barry kam es eigentlich so vor, als würde Dr. Thawne es eher verspotten.

Nein, Barry wusste, was er in jener Nacht gesehen hatte, es war kein Monster gewesen, das seine Mutter getötet hatte, es war ein Mann gewesen, ein Mann in Gelb. Ein Speedster wie Barry, ja, aber nicht dieses Monster.

Als Barry die Wahrheit klar wurde, tauchte er unter. Sein Vater war endlich frei, aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten ihn oder die Wests zu gefährden, daher brach er so gut wie jeden Kontakt ab. Zu den meisten von ihnen jedenfalls. Iris war etwas schwieriger loszuwerden.

Barry tauchte unter, nutzte all die Kontakte, die er in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte, um nicht gefunden werden zu können und tat sein Bestes um Dr. Thawnes böse Pläne zu durchkreuzen, wo immer er konnte. Aber ungesehen. Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie – er wusste nicht, ob er ihnen noch trauen konnte, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war ihnen jemals zu trauen. Sie mussten doch einfach mit Thawne unter einer Decke stecken, oder etwa nicht? Selbst wenn sie unschuldig wären, es würde ein unnötiges Risiko bedeuten mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, also mied er sie und ließ sie bei seinen Plänen außen vor.

Er wusste, dass er keinem trauen konnte. Oder fast keinem. Und was die wenigen anging, denen er trauen konnte, nun die musste er um jeden Preis schützen. Deswegen wusste er auch, dass Leonard Snart Ärger bedeutete und mit Sicherheit nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Was immer er von Barry wollte, es war nicht das, was er vorgab.

Nach ihren ersten Treffen stellte Barry ein paar Nachforschungen an, die das bestätigten. Snart war öfter in StarLabs zu Gast. Hatte Dr. Thawne ihn vielleicht sogar auf ihn angesetzt?

Ein kluger Mann würde sich kein weiteres Mal mit ihm treffen, aber Barry wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Snart eine einmalige Chance für ihn darstellte. Ein Insider von seiner Größenordnung würde ihm nicht noch einmal ins Netz gehen. Es bot sich ihm die einmalige Chance einen Blick in Dr. Thawne Inneren Kreis zu werfen, eine Chance, die er nicht ungenützt lassen konnte, wenn er Leben retten wollte.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er seine Fähigkeiten überschätzte. Er redete sich selbst ein, dass er wusste, was er tat. Immerhin war ihm nicht entgangen wie Snart auf ihn reagiert hatte. Zwar war Snart dafür bekannt mit allen zu flirten, die er traf, aber Barrys Nase hatte ihm verraten, dass der Beta nicht nur mit ihm gespielt hatte, er war wirklich an Barry interessiert gewesen. Das konnte er ausnützen. Natürlich war es riskant. Immerhin war Snart kein Alpha, er war ein Beta, was bedeutete, dass er nicht mit seinem Schwanz dachte, sondern mit seinem Hirn, aber Barry rechnete sich trotzdem gute Chancen auf Erfolg aus.

Also traf er sich erneut mit Snart, obwohl Iris ihn dringend davon abriet.

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob du kommen würdest", meinte Snart, als Barry neben ihm im _Saints and Sinners_ auf den Barhocker glitt.

„Ich wäre auch fast nicht gekommen", erwiderte Barry, „Meine Nachforschungen deuten nicht gerade darauf hin, dass Sie ein vertrauenswürdiger Mensch sind, Leonard Snart. Aber die Geschichte über Ihre Schwester hat mich berührt. Ich will ihr helfen, auch wenn ich Ihnen nicht traue."

Snart musterte ihn von Oben bis Unten als würde er einschätzen wollen, ob Barry das, was er sagte, auch wirklich ehrlich meinte. „Und ich vertraue dir nicht", meinte er, „Ich weiß praktisch nichts über dich, abgesehen von den Diensten, die du angeblich anbietest. Aber dann hat niemand jemals diejenigen, die du vorgibst gerettet zu haben, jemals wiedergesehen, also…." Er zuckte vielsagend die Schultern. „Und warst du nicht einst ein heimlicher Projekt von Eobard Thawne?"

Barry zog eine ungläubige Miene. „Gehen Sie nicht ständig in StarLabs aus und ein? Und ich bin derjenige von uns beiden, der mit Thawne zusammenarbeiten soll?!", entgegnete er und erhob sich langsam und gab vor gehen zu wollen.

Snarts Hand schoss hervor und umklammerte seinen Ellenbogen. „Bitte. Geh noch nicht", meinte er, „Wir trauen also einander nicht. Das ist verständlich. Lass uns darüber reden. Ungestört." Er blickte sich vielsagend um. Das _Saints and Sinners_ war gesteckt voll, und sie waren umgeben von zwielichtigen Gestalten, von denen wer weiß wie viele Snart bereits erkannt hatten, nachdem seine einzige Verkleidung aus Kapuzenpulli und Sonnenbrille bestand.

Natürlich wäre es verrückt mit ihm auch nur irgendwohin zu gehen, wo sie nicht mehr von vielen Fremden umgeben waren. Soweit Barry wusste, müssten sie nur die Bar verlassen, und er würde schon von Thawnes Leuten geschnappt und verschleppt werden.

Aber wenn er Snart aushorchen und eventuell verführen wollte, dann konnte er das nicht hier tun. „Gegen etwas Geld bekommt man hier sein eigenes Hinterzimmer", informierte Barry den Beta.

„Verstehe", meinte dieser, „Nun Geld habe ich genug, nicht wahr? Was für einen Drink soll ich den Herrn Omega denn ausgeben, wenn ich schon dabei bin zu bezahlen?"

„Bring Whiskey mit", meinte Barry.

Das Hinterzimmer war mehr eine kleine Abstellkammer mit einem Tisch für zwei darin. Zumindest waren sie hier ungestört. Snart stellte eine Whiskeyflasche und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch und deutete Barry Platz zu nehmen. „Also", wollte er dann wissen, nachdem Barry Platz genommen hatte, und sie angestoßen hatten, „Vor einigen Monaten bist du untergetaucht. Warum?"

„Das ist doch wohl meine Sache", meinte Barry und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Snart wusste vermutlich nicht, dass Alkohol keine Wirkung auf Barry hatte. Wenn er Barry also betrunken machen wollte um so Informationen aus ihn herauszulocken, dann würde sein Plan scheitern.

„Du bist ein zäher Verhandlungspartner", gestand ihm der Beta zu, „Siehst du, wie soll ich Vertrauen zu dir aufbauen und mich dazu bereit erklären dir meine Schwester anzuvertrauen, wenn du mir nichts über dich erzählst?"

„Du erzählst mir doch auch nichts über dich", gab Barry zurück.

„Ich bin ein offenes Buch. Jeder weiß alles über mich", behauptete Snart, „Es gibt eine ganze Dokumentationsreihe über meinen Aufstieg."

„Propaganda", erwiderte Barry abwertend, „die verabsäumt hat die richtigen Fragen zu stellen."

„Fragen wie…?"

„Was hast du mit Eobard Thawne zu schaffen?"

„Wir sind Geschäftspartner. Das war eine Antwort für dich, wie wär's, wenn ich jetzt eine von dir bekomme? Was sind deine Meta-Kräfte?", wollte Snart wissen.

 _Meta- nicht Super,_ fiel Barry auf, _Das ist das gleiche Vokabular, das Dr. Thawne und seine Mitarbeiter benutzen._ Aber wenn Thawne Snart geschickt hatte, warum fragte er ihn dann nach seinen Kräften? Oder tut er das nur um Barry glauben zu lassen, er würde nicht mit Thawne zusammenarbeiten? „Ich bin schnell", erklärte Barry.

„Wie schnell?", wollte Snart wissen und beugte sich mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in seinen Augen in die Richtung von Barrys Seite des Tisches nach Vorne. Barry beugte sich ebenfalls in seine Richtung vor. „Schneller als du dir vorstellen kannst", erklärte er.

„Worüber hast du dich mit deinem Pflegevater gestritten?", wollte Snart wissen.

Barry schenkte ihnen beiden noch ein Glas Whiskey ein. „Er war mit meinen Entscheidungen nicht einverstanden", meinte er, „Ich bin wieder dran. Wieso überfällst du immer wieder deine eigenen Banken? Doch wohl nicht wirklich um ihr Sicherheitssystem zu testen?"

Snart lachte. „Nein. Ich tue das, weil es mich an … meine Vergangenheit erinnert. Und weil es Spaß macht. Mir gefällt die Herausforderung."

„Deswegen trifft du dich wohl auch hier mit mir. Weil ich eine Herausforderung bin", vermutete Barry.

Snart leerte sein Glas. „Du bist der Flash, natürlich bist du eine Herausforderung", murmelte er.

„Ich bin wer?", wunderte sich Barry verwirrt.

„Spielt keine Rolle", meinte Snart, „Also, du und Thawne, was ist das für eine Geschichte?"

„Das wäre mehr als nur eine Antwort", sagte Barry, „Wieso stellst du mir all diese Fragen, wenn er dich geschickt hat?"

„Weil er ein verdammter Lügner ist, und ich ihm kein Stück weit traue", erklärte Snart, „Du bist sein kleines Geheimnis, und ich will wissen warum."

„Also gibst du zu, dass deine Schwester keine Kräfte besitzt und nicht außer Landes geschmuggelt werden muss?"

„Ich gebe gar nichts zu", erwiderte Snart, „Sag mir, _Flash,_ was hast du Thawne getan?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er ist es, der mit etwas getan hat, er hat meine Mutter umgebracht und dann vorgeben mein Freund zu sein und mir helfen zu wollen ihren Mörder zu fangen", meinte Barry bitter.

„Jetzt wird es interessant", kommentierte Snart, „Und als dir das klar geworden ist, bist du gegangen, nehme ich an."

Barry schenkte sich noch ein Glas ein und nickte nur.

„Ist es das, was ich ihm sagen soll? Dass du weggelaufen bist, weil du die Wahrheit kennst?", wollte Snart wissen.

Barry beugte sich vor und sah dem Beta fest in die Augen. „Du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich weggelaufen bin, weil er zwar denken mag, dass er ein Monster in einem Käfig gefangen hält, aber er in Wahrheit nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild eingesperrt hat", sagte er ruhig.

„Das hört sich aber nach einem ziemlich ernsten Streit unter Liebenden an", bemerkte Snart.

„Wir sind keine Liebenden", belehrte ihn Barry kühl.

„Oh? Nun das freut mich zu hören", schnurrte Snart und seine Nase berührte beinahe Barrys, so nahe lehnte er sich nach vorn, „Und die junge Miss West?"

„Ist mit einem anderen Thawne verheiratet", gab Barry nur zurück. Noch jemand, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er ihm trauen konnte.

„Bedeutet das, du bist ein alleinstehender Omega? Was für eine Schande", stellte Snart in einem Tonfall fest, der auf das Gegenteil hinwies.

„Nicht so schnell", ermahnte ihn Barry, „Jetzt weißt du alles von mir, was du wissen musst, aber ich weiß immer noch nichts Brauchbares von dir."

„Ich", meinte Snart verschwörerisch, „will Eobard Thawnes Macht brechen, sein wahres Gesicht dieser Welt offenbaren, und ein Leben frei von seinem Einfluss und dem seiner Geschäftspartner führen. Ich will der alleinige Herr meines Schicksals sein."

„Mhm", machte Barry, „Das hört sich doch schon mal ganz gut an."

„Und ich denke, dass du mir dabei helfen kannst, Barry Allen", gab Snart zu.

Barry wog nachdenklich den Kopf. „Vielleicht", meinte er, „Vielleicht kann ich das ja wirklich."

Barry traute dem anderen Mann immer noch nicht. Aber er plante ihn und seine Ressourcen trotzdem zu nutzen so gut er konnte. Was dabei herauskommen würde, war eine andere Frage, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass der Beta die Wahrheit sagte und genauso die Nase voll von Dr. Eobard Thawne hatte wie Barry, und das war etwas, worauf sie aufbauen konnten.

Das hier, das konnte Barry spüren, war der Beginn von Etwas Großen.

Und darauf stieß er mit Leonard Snart an.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Die Fortsetzung hiervon zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt._

 _Nächstes Mal: Was ist eigentlich los mit Caitlin, Cisco, und Ronnie in dieser Welt?_

 _Reviews?_


	9. Nicht zu ändern

**9\. Nicht zu ändern**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Eobard/Barry, Caitlin/Ronnie, Erw. von Iris/Eddie, Westallen und Thallen_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Eobard ist ein Bastard_

* * *

Die Welt lag ihm zu Füßen. Seine Existenz war gesichert, das Monster, das ihn jagte, war eingesperrt, er lebte unter seinem eigenen Namen und nicht mehr unter dem von Harrison Wells, seine Leistungen wurden als seine Leistungen anerkannt, er hatte einen gutaussehenden Omega-Liebhaber, Einfluss, Freunde, Ressourcen, und Macht. Eigentlich sollte er zufrieden sein. Nur, dass er nicht zufrieden war. Manche Dinge ließen sich selbst mit dem Speer des Schicksals nicht ändern, wie es schien.

Eobard versuchte sein Möglichstes um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten und seine Stimme nicht zu heben, als er fragte: „Was meint ihr mit „Barry ist weg"?!"

Cisco wechselte einen nervösen Blick mit Caitlin, die wiederum zu Ronnie blickte. „Nun, er scheint … verschwunden zu sein", erklärte Cisco dann langsam und schluckte hart.

„Ich verstehe." Er konnte selbst die Kälte in seinen Tonfall hören. Wenn er einer der anderen wäre, dann hätte er in diesem Moment Angst vor sich selbst. _Bleib ruhig,_ erinnerte er sich selbst, _Niemandem ist geholfen, wenn du deswegen deine Kontenance verlierst._

„Nun, da niemand so einfach verschwinden kann, sollte es doch ein Leichtes sein ihn wiederzufinden, nicht wahr? Genau für solche Fälle haben wir ihn doch gechipt, oder etwa nicht?", meinte er also scheinbar leichthin.

Cisco schluckte erneut. „Das dachten wir auch, aber wir konnten ihn nicht aufspüren. Er scheint sich den Chip … entfernt zu haben", gab er zu.

Eobard atmete tief durch. „Ihr wollt mir also sagen, dass er tatsächlich verschwunden ist. Spurlos. Dass er aus StarLabs hinaus gewandert ist, seine sieben Sachen gepackt hat, seinen Job hingeschmissen hat, und auf nimmer wiedersehen in der Unterwelt von Central City verschwunden ist?", fasste er das, was sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, zusammen, „Und dass ihr das alles zugelassen habt?"

Seine drei Protegés wechselten nervöse Blicke. „Ich verstehe", murmelte Eobard und schlug Cisco dann unvermittelt ins Gesicht. Nicht einmal mit voller Stärke, aber es reichte aus, um den Omega ins Schwanken geraten zu lassen. Caitlin zuckte zurück, und Eobard baute sich wütend vor ihr auf.

„Ja, ich sollte auch dich schlagen, denn immerhin warst du es doch, die ihm damals dabei geholfen die Wahrheit zu entdecken, nicht wahr? Wir wären überhaupt nicht in dieser Situation, wenn er niemals erfahren hätte, dass der Teilchenbeschleuniger explodiert ist!", fuhr Eobard sie an, „Aber, du musstest ihm ja auch unbedingt von der dunklen Materie in seinen Zellen erzählen! Und deswegen hat er damit begonnen uns zu misstrauen! Hat von den Experimenten erfahren und von unserer Verbindung zu Darhk und Merlyn! Und deswegen ist er jetzt abgehauen!"

Ronnie schob sich tapfer vor Caitlin. „Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe, Dr. Thawne!", forderte er.

„Ach, du, halt den Mund. Wenn ich meinen Wecker repariert haben will, dann rufe ich dich. Deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht. Keine von euren Meinungen! Wieso gebe ich mich eigentlich mit euch ab? Stein ist dreimal so nützlich wie ihr alle zusammengenommen. Selbst mein Bett-Omega ist dreimal so schlau wie ihr!", knurrte Eobard wütend, „Wenn ihr wisst, was gut für euch ist, dann findet ihr Barry wieder und bringt ihn zurück hierher. Wir haben keine dreieinhalb Jahre Daten gesammelt um nun nichts damit anfangen zu können!"

Er verpasste Ronnie einen verärgerten Schubs, der dazu führte, dass der Beta-Mann in Caitlin stolperte und diese zu Fall brachte. Cisco sprang neben sie um ihr wieder aufzuhelfen, und alle drei starrten Eobard mit verängstigen Augen an. Der schnaubte nur verächtlich und stampfte wütend davon. Wenn er länger hier bleib, dann würde er sich vielleicht noch zu etwas hinreißen lassen, das er bereuen würde.

Tatsache war diese schöne neue Welt lief nicht so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Er hatte StarLabs und sein Team, aber womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie, egal wie sehr er ihre Leben umschrieb, immer noch sie selbst sein würden. Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, immerhin wollte er sie an seiner Seite, weil sie selbst waren, aber … Nun das alles war nun mal nicht so einfach.

Cisco, Caitlin, und Ronnie waren seine engsten Vertrauten. Aber sie standen eben auch so weit unter ihm. Immerhin waren sie nicht einmal Alphas. Caitlin und Ronnie waren Betas, und Cisco war sogar ein Omega. Das sagte doch schon alles über sie aus, nicht wahr? Sie waren ihm in jeder Hinsicht unterlegen, und das wussten sie auch, aber anstatt es ihm zu danken, dass er sie trotzdem förderte, enttäuschten sie ihm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit.

Rathway war in dieser Realität gar nicht erst Teil seines Teams geworden. Eobard konnte sich nur zu gut an seinen Verrat in der alten Realität erinnern, nein Eobard hatte sich sein Team sehr genau ausgesucht. Er hatte die Besten der Besten gewollt, oder die Besten, die er kriegen konnte, ohne zu riskieren, dass sie zu gut wären. Immerhin wollte er ja nicht, dass sie ihm auf die Schliche kamen. Deswegen hatte er ja auch Jackson auf Stein angesetzt. Wenn der gute Professor von seinem Vorgesetzten ständig unter Druck gesetzt wurde, dann hatte er keine Zeit über das nachzudenken, was um ihn herum vor sich ging.

Barry hatte aber offensichtlich darüber nachgedacht und die Wahrheit erkannt und war daraufhin abgehaut.

 _Es ist, weil ich ihm das Speed Force-Monster als den Mörder seiner Mutter präsentiert habe, das war Overkill. Ich wollte ihn zufrieden stellen, aber stattdessen habe ich ihn dadurch erstrecht misstrauisch gemacht._

Dabei hatte er die Zeitlinie soweit umgeschrieben, wie es ihm möglich war um Barry an seiner Seite zu behalten. Er wusste, dass Barry an seiner Dr. Wells-Identität als Mentor gehangen hatte, und daher war ihm wieder ein Mentor gewesen und hatte ihn zugleich von seinem Ziehvater Joe West entfremdet und seinen biologischen Vater in der kritischsten Phase von Barrys Entwicklung im Gefängnis gelassen. Und ihn dann persönlich die Freiheit ermöglicht. Er hatte auch zugelassen, dass Iris West Eddie Thawne heiratete, obwohl ihn diese Bindung persönlich schmerzte (er wollte die West-Allen-Linie wirklich nicht in seiner Familie, nein danke), und Barry zugleich zu beschäftigt gehalten als dass er auch nur auf die Idee einer intimen Beziehung mit den beiden verfallen könnte.

Aber trotzdem war es dem Omega gelungen Dinge zu entdecken, die er nicht wissen sollte, und misstrauisch zu werden. Und zuletzt hatte ihn das dazu veranlasst auszureißen.

 _Mir gefällt das nicht._ Wenn seine Partner erfahren würden, dass er den Flash verloren hatte, nun dann wären sie sehr unzufrieden, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren. _Ich sollte den Speer einfach noch einmal benutzen um das alles zu richten._

Nur leider würde das nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben. Laut den Aufzeichnungen, die Malcolm beschafft hatte, waren diejenigen, die den Speer einmal zusammen benutzt hatten miteinander und mit dem Speer verbunden, was bedeutete, dass Damien, Malcolm, und sogar Snart und Rory bemerken würden, wenn er den Speer einsetzen würde. Deswegen hatte sie ja überhaupt erst übereingestimmt ihn gemeinsam zu benutzen – damit keiner den anderen betrügen konnte.

Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die anderen zu ihm jammern kommen würden und verlangen würden, dass er den Speer erneut benutzen würde. Und dann wieder. Und wieder. Es würde immer so weiter gehen. Und ganz abgesehen davon, bald würde ihnen klar werden, dass sie mit dieser Fälschung von einer Welt, die sie erschaffen hatte, nicht glücklich waren, und früher oder später wurde einer von ihnen auf die Idee kommen die alte Zeitlinie wiederherzustellen, und das konnte Eobard nicht zulassen. Auf keinen Fall. Der einzige Grund, warum er existierte, was der Speer. Er hatte seine Zukunft zurück in die Existenz geschrieben und sich selbst mit den Speer doppelt abgesichert, indem er die Regeln der Realität so verändert hatte, dass er weiter existieren würde, egal, was mit der Gegenwart geschah. Aber all das war mit einem einfachen Wunsch wieder rückgängig zu machen. Und er machte sich keine Illusionen, die anderen wollten ihn mindestens so gerne loswerden wie er sie.

Aber er hatte bereits Pläne für den Speer. Es würde Zeit brauchen – vermutlich an die sechs Monate, aber dieses Problem würde er aus der Welt schaffen. Zuvor musste er sich aber um sein aktuelles Problem kümmern.

 _Ach, Barry, du konntest es nicht lassen, nicht wahr?_ Er hatte gedacht, auf echte Bande anstatt auf simple Biologie zu setzen, wäre die richtige Herangehensweise, aber vielleicht hätte Barry sich nicht abgesetzt, wenn er Eobards Omega gewesen wäre. Eobard persönlich war ja der Meinung, dass Sex nicht mehr war als ein bedeutungsloses Vergnügen, aber er wusste auch, wie sehr Barry an seinen Partnern hing. Wenn sie dieses Band verbunden hätte, wäre es dann anders gekommen?

Erinnerungen an Flashpoint suchten ihn ungebeten heim, an seine Brunft, die er gemeinsam mit Barry verbracht hatte. Man konnte sich unangenehmere Dinge vorstellen. Aber damals hatte er sich noch nicht an sein Leben als Dr. Wells erinnert. Nicht daran, wie er Barry hatte aufwachsen sehen.

 _Aber für einen Sohn hat er als erstaunlich illoyal herausgestellt._ Nicht, dass Cisco, Caitlin, oder Ronnie aus Zuneigung zu ihm halten würden. Oh, nein, in Wahrheit hatten sie nur zu viel Angst vor ihm um sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Immer wieder.

Er wollte ihnen keine Angst machen, er wollte, dass sie ihn liebten und verehrten, aber da sie seine engsten Vertrauten waren, wussten sie alles von ihm. Und das wiederum hatte ausgereicht um ihnen das erste Mal Angst einzujagen, und es hatte auch ihren Zweifel geweckt und sie zum Widerstand aufgerufen. Um sie irgendwie bei der Stange zu halten, hatte Eobard zu fragwürdigen Mitteln greifen müssen.

Caitlin und Ronnie waren einfacher unter Kontrolle zu halten: Durch Ronnie und Caitlin. Liebe war eben immer vor allem eine Schwäche.

Bei Cisco hatte Eobard kreativer werden müssen, doch immerhin hatte der junge Mann einen Bruder, also ließ sich auch das einrichten. Eobard wusste, dass Cisco jedes Mal, wenn er Dante im Krankenhaus besuchte, daran erinnert wurde, was passieren würde, wenn er sich gegen ihn wandte. Eobard war überzeugt, dass das niemals passieren würde.

Genauso wenig wie Ronnie riskieren würde, dass Caitlin etwas zustieß und umgekehrt. Bindungen, sie schwächten den Menschen. Eobard hatte keine echten hier in dieser Zeit, und genau deswegen hatte er keine Schwächen. Damien hielt es genauso. Malcolm allerdings stand über kurz oder lang ein böses Erwachen bevor.

Nun, er würde lernen, oder auch nicht. Eobard hatte andere Sorgen. Sobald er Barry wiedergefunden hätte, würde er mit dem jungen Omega sprechen und ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Ironischerweise war diese Beziehung trotz all den Dingen, die er vor ihm geheim hielt, seine ehrlichste gewesen. Aber wenn sich das ändern musste, dann musste es sich eben ändern. Joe und Iris West waren immerhin entbehrlich für ihn geworden, nun da er mit dem Speer sicher gestellt hatte, dass er existieren würde. Und Henry Allen war nun, wo er nicht mehr im Gefängnis war, so verletzlich wie niemals zuvor. Wie ein Zootier in freier Wildbahn.

Wenn Barry das Spiel so spielen wollte, dann würde Eobard ihm den Gefallen tun.

Doch für heute hatte er genug.

Ray Palmer war gerade dabei die Toiletten zu putzen. „Raymond, ich brauche dich in meinem privaten Labor in, sagen wir, einer halben Stunde. Dusch dich vorher noch mal", befahl er dem Hausmeister mit gekräuselter Nase und vagem Ekelgefühl. Hände, die gerade das getan hatten, wollte er eigentlich nicht auf seinen Körper spüren. Nun, man konnte sie immer noch festbinden. Das war vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee, immerhin musste Eobard ein paar seiner Aggressionen los werden.

 _Zumindest ihn habe ich noch, meinen treuen Omega,_ dachte er, _Wenn er mir nur irgendetwas bedeuten würde, dann wäre das alles zumindest ein wenig mehr als nur eine angenehme Ablenkung._

Nun, nicht einmal Eobard Thawne konnte alles haben. Zumindest noch nicht. Aber er hatte noch gute sechs Monate Zeit das zu ändern. Und vielleicht würde er das ja auch tun.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, Eobard, warum musst du nur so böse sein? Und ja, das war mehr ein Eobard-Kapitel, als ein Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie-Kapitel, aber immerhin wisst ihr jetzt, was mit denen in dieser schönen neuen Welt nicht stimmt. Bei Gelegenheit gibt es vielleicht mehr von ihnen._

 _Nächstes Mal zurück zu Rip._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Geschäftsreisen

**10\. Geschäftsreisen**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. von Character Death_

* * *

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Oliver Rip Hunter vielleicht sogar gut leiden können. Der Omega war unaufdringlich, versuchte immer höflich zu bleiben, und er besaß einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Sarkasmus, den Oliver zu schätzen wusste. Aber er war leider nun mal Malcolms Omega, und damit stand es Oliver nicht zu ihn gut leiden zu können.

Erstens musste er Tommy und Thea und nicht zuletzt auch Rebecca gegenüber loyal sein. Und zweitens war es eine reelle Möglichkeit, dass Rip Hunter von Malcolms diversen Machenschaften wusste. Oliver glaubte immer noch nicht wirklich, dass die Beziehung zwischen Malcolm und Rip rein platonischer Natur war – immerhin waren sie Alpha und Omega und es lief immer irgendetwas zwischen Alphas und Omegas -, aber er war bereit zuzugeben, dass Malcolm den anderen Mann nicht als seinen Geliebten betrachtete. Irgendwo musste er ihn aber kennengelernt haben, und all die ausweichenden Antworten von Hunter ließen nur einen Schluss zu: Bei der Arbeit.

Malcolms Arbeit bestand aber nicht nur darin eine internationale Firmenkooperation zu leiten, auch wenn er das die Welt glauben machen wollte, nein, Malcolm Merlyn war viel mehr als ein einfacher Geschäftsmann.

Es hatte Oliver Jahre gekostet herauszufinden, was genau Malcolm eigentlich so alles tat, aber er hatte es herausgefunden, das meiste zumindest. Zum einen war Malcolm der Vorstand der sogenannten Liga der Assassinen – einer Organisation aus Nanda Parbat, die genau das tat, was ihr Name vorschlug, und zum zweiten war er mit Damien Darhk, dem magisch begabten Herrscher von Starling City im Bunde, genau wie mit Eobard Thawne von StarLabs und Leonard Snart, dem Mann, dem die Hälfte von Central City gehörte.

Mit diesen Männern gemeinsam machte Malcolm Geschäfte, die mehr als nur fragwürdig waren. Darhk war bekannter weise korrupt – und ein Mörder – und außerdem sammelte er kuriose magische Artefakte – ein Hobby, das er mit Malcolm teilte. Und dann waren er und Thawne gemeinsam mit Malcolm auch noch in das Verschwinden von all jenen mit verwickelt, die vom Teilchenbeschleuniger verändert worden waren.

Und als ob das nicht alles ausreichen würde, hatte Oliver auch noch den starken Verdacht, dass Malcolm für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war. Robert und Moira Queen waren mit ihrer Familienyacht untergegangen. Langezeit hatte Oliver sich einreden lassen, dass das Zufall gewesen war, ein tatsächlicher Unfall, ein einfaches Unglück. Doch dann hatte er Beweise dafür gefunden, dass die Yacht sabotiert worden war.

Oder besser gesagt die Beweise hatten ihn gefunden. Walter Steele, der beste Freund seines Vaters, hatte die _Queen's Gambit_ geborgen und Oliver vor einigen Jahren mit deren Überresten und der nachgewiesenen Sabotage konfrontiert. Oliver war über diese Entdeckung entsetzt gewesen, mehr als nur entsetzt, er war aufgelöst gewesen, und in seiner emotionalen Aufregung hatte er den Fehler gemacht Malcolm von der ganzen Sache zu erzählen. Tatsächlich war Malcolm der Einzige, dem er jemals davon erzählt hatte. Und kurze Zeit darauf verschwand Walter Steele spurlos, genau wie die Überreste der _Gambit_ und alle Beweise für eine Sabotage.

Natürlich hätte alles immer noch Zufall sein können, und Oliver hatte seitdem viel Zeit damit verbracht sich zu wünschen, dass derjenige, der die Yacht sabotiert hatte, nicht Malcolm gewesen war, aber nach allem anderen, was er über Malcolm herausgefunden hatte, passte das nur zu gut ins Bild. Und letztlich war es doch so: Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die von dem Tod der Queens profitierte, und das war Malcolm. Er hatte _Queen Consolidated_ geerbt und die Vormundschaft über seine Tochter erlangt.

Oliver hatte zwar keine konkreten Beweise, doch tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass es wahr war. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre.

Natürlich bedeutete das alles, dass sein Stiefvater in Wahrheit sein Feind war. Und das wiederum würde über kurz oder lang für Ärger mit dem, was ihm von seiner Familie noch geblieben war, sorgen – Rebecca, Tommy, und Thea wären nicht erfreut darüber, wenn Oliver Schritte gegen Malcolm einleiten würde. Aber dieses Opfer musste er wohl bringen, wenn er für Gerechtigkeit sorgen wollte. Und er hoffte, dass seine Familie verstehen würde, warum er das tat, und sie von der Wahrheit über Malcolm genauso schockiert wären wie er.

Olivers ganzen Geschäftsreisen nach Starling waren in Wirklichkeit keine Geschäftsreisen. Er reiste dorthin um Damien Darhk in dem korrupten Herzen seiner Macht zu bekämpfen. Gemeinsam mit einigen Verbündeten, tat er alles, was in seiner Macht stand, um Starling City von dem Tyrannen zu befreien. Doch es war kein Kampf, den er als Oliver Queen führte. Denn als dieser hätte er nicht gewonnen. Nein, er hatte sich einen Alter Ego zugelegt, einen mit ganze speziellen Fähigkeiten. Die vertuschte Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion hatte ihn nicht verändert, aber er hatte seit Walters Verschwinden dazu gelernt.

Eine Frau namens Talia war bei ihm aufgetaucht und hatte ihm Dinge beigebracht, die ihm nützlich waren. Dinge, die ihm dabei helfen würden sich gegen Malcolms Liga der Assassinen zu stellen. „Malcolm Merlyn hat auch meinen Vater getötet und seinen Posten usurpiert. Er und Damien Darhk, der einst ein Rivale meines Vaters war und von seiner Organisation wegen seiner fehlenden Moral ausgestoßen wurde, haben sich miteinander verbündet und sind nun Teil eines Netzwerkes, das Dinge tut, die gegen jedes Naturgesetz verstoßen", hatte sie Oliver erklärt, „Du bist noch nicht bereit dazu dich ihnen zu stellen, Oliver Queen, doch mit meiner Hilfe wirst du es bald sein. Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was ich weiß, und gemeinsam können wir diese beiden Verräter konfrontieren und uns an ihnen rächen."

Und dann hatte sie Oliver beigebracht zu kämpfen. Und gemeinsam hatten sie auch die Suche nach der ganzen Wahrheit gemacht und nach seinem Zauber, mit dem sie der Magie von Damien Darhk standhalten könnten. Ihre Suche hatte sie bis zu einer geheimnisvollen Insel namens Lian Yu gebracht, wo sie mehr Fragen als Antworten gefunden hatten und einen Zauberer namens John Constantine getroffen hatten. Von Constantine hatte Oliver etwas bekommen, mit dem er Darhk möglichweise standhalten könnte, doch noch war er Talias Meinung nach nicht bereit den Alpha zu stellen.

„Auch ein Beta kann einen Alpha im Kampf besiegen", hatte Talia, selber ein Alpha, gesagt, „Doch um das zu schaffen, muss er doppelt so hart an seinen Kampffähigkeiten arbeiten wie jeder Alpha."

Und so hatten sie weiter trainiert und nach Verbündeten gesucht, und sie hatten auch schnell welche gefunden. Manche waren ehemalige Soldaten, manche hatten besondere Kräfte, manche waren nur engagierte Bürger, und manche saßen nur hinter ihren Comupterkeyboard, aber sie alle waren wichtige Teile ihres Kampfes. Bis Damien davon Wind bekam, dass sich in seiner eigenen Stadt Widerstand gegen ihn erhob, und er gemeinsam mit seinen Adoptivtöchtern über diejenigen, die sich gegen ihn stellten, herfiel.

Wenn man bedachte, was Darhk und seine Vollstreckerinnen mit denen machten, die ihnen in die Hände fielen, dann hatte Talia eindeutig recht: Oliver brauchte noch mehr Training.

Sein geheimes Handy vibrierte, und Oliver empfing eine Nachricht: **Rory ist tot. Sie haben ihn regelrecht zerfetzt. Siehe Bilder im Anhang. Du musst sofort herkommen.**

Oliver warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf die Bilder, die Felicity ihm geschickt hatte. _Zeit für eine weitere Geschäftsreise nach Starling._ Er wurde dringend gebraucht, wie es schien. Talia wäre der Meinung, dass nur ein weitere ihrer Soldaten gefallen wäre, doch die anderen … manche von ihnen könnten sich zu Rachegedanken hinreißen lassen, und das könnte fatale Folgen für sie alle haben.

„Wieder eine Geschäftsreise nach Starling?", erkundigte sich Malcolm bei ihm, als er ihn mit seinem Koffer im Foyer erwischte.

„Ja, es gibt einen Notfall, wie es scheint. Ich muss hin um die Wogen zu glätten", erklärte Oliver.

„Es scheint in letzter Zeit viele Notfälle bei unseren Ableger in Starling zu geben. Vielleicht sollte sich selbst einmal dorthin um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Du weißt, wie sehr mir _Queen Consolidated_ am Herzen liegt", meinte Malcolm und musterte Oliver nachdenklich.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", versicherte ihm Oliver schnell, „Ich habe alles im Griff. Oder werde es bald haben. Du hast versprochen, dass du mir freie Hand lassen wirst, was die Firma angeht, vergiss das nicht. Immerhin ist sie mein Erbe."

Malcolm nickte. „Das stimmt. Wenn du denkst, du kommst damit alleine zurecht, dann muss ich mich damit wohl abfinden. Aber du weißt, dass du dich immer an mich wenden kannst, egal worum es geht", sagte er dann.

„Ja, Malcolm, das weiß ich", behauptete Oliver, nickte seinem Stiefvater dann zu, und ging los zur Garage.

Dort angekommen stellte er fest, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der hier war. Rip Hunter befand sich ebenfalls in der Garage und wirkte frustriert. Oliver konnte sich auch vorstellen warum. „Sie sind alle DNS-gesichert", erklärte er dem Omega, „Wenn Sie mit einem fahren möchten, müssen Sie sich von Malcolm einscannen lassen."

Hunters Miene verdüsterte sich. „Das wird er nicht tun", meinte er nur.

„Warum denn nicht?", wunderte sich Oliver, „Sind Sie etwa so ein schlechter Fahrer?"

„Es gibt Dinge, die Sie nicht über Malcolm wissen, Oliver", meinte Hunter ominös. _Das glaube ich ihm aufs Wort._

Oliver fühlte gegen seinen Willen Mitleid für den Omega in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte es hier wahrlich nicht sonderlich leicht, und wenn es zwischen ihm und Malcolm zur Zeit zu allem Überfluss auch noch nicht besonders gut lief, dann konnte Oliver gut verstehen, dass er frustriert war. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn ich zurück komme", versprach er. Dann kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke. Bisher hatte er Rip Hunter immer als potentiellen Gegner gesehen, aber was, wenn das nicht stimmte?

Der englische Omega wirkte blass und abgemagert, hatte aus irgendwelchen Gründen keinen Zugang zu den Autos und Motorrädern der Familie, und wohnte in einem Zimmer, das sich via Elektronik verriegeln ließ. _Es gibt Dinge, die Sie nicht über Malcolm wissen._

„Sagen Sie, Rip. Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Was immer Sie vorhaben, warten Sie damit, bis ich wieder zurück bin? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es einiges gibt, dass wir beide miteinander zu besprechen haben. Ich denke, wir können einander vielleicht sogar behilflich sein", sagte Oliver dann.

Rip musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Ich weiß ja, dass Sie praktisch mein einziger Verbündeter in diesem Haus sind, aber ich bin nicht sicher, worauf Sie gerade anspielen", räumte er ein.

„Sie werden alles verstehen, wenn wir darüber sprechen", versprach ihm Oliver, „Tun Sie einfach nichts Unüberlegtes. Nur darum bitte ich Sie."

Rip zuckte die Schultern. „Von mir aus", meinte er und wirkte nicht sehr glücklich über dieses Versprechen.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns in einigen Tagen!" Oliver nickte dem Omega noch einmal zu und stieg dann in den Jaguar. Talia würde zufrieden mit ihm sein, er hatte gerade einen neuen potentiellen Verbündeten rekrutiert, noch dazu jemand aus Malcolms engstem Kreis.

Das schmälerte Rorys Verlust zwar nicht, machte aber zumindest Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, in der sie die Welt von ihren Darhks, Thawnes, Snarts, und auch Malcolm Merlyns befreien würden. Und das hoffentlich bald.

Denn so etwas wie mit Rory sollte mit niemanden anderen jemals wieder passieren müssen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Und die Verschwörung wächst weiter._

 _Nächstes Mal wird es schlimm. Seid nur schon mal vorgewarnt._

 _Reviews?_


	11. Das war auch schon alles

**11\. Das war auch schon alles**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Coldflash, Eddie/Iris, Westallen_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death (mehrfacher)_

* * *

Es begann damit, dass sich Micks Nase kräuselte, als Leonard an ihm vorbeiging und seinen Platz auf den Barhocker neben ihm einzunehmen. Das Kräuseln hätte Leonard eine Warnung sein sollen, aber er hatte ihm nicht genug Beachtung geschenkt und es einfach ignoriert.

„Ich sehe dich in letzter Zeit kaum noch", merkte Leonard an, „Das ist nicht gut. Wenn ich nicht weiß, wo du bist, und mich die anderen danach fragen, muss ich etwas erfinden. Und es sollte zumindest glaubwürdig klingen, wenn es schon nicht wahr ist."

Mick warf ihm einen leeren Blick zu. Dann erwiderte er: „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der dauernd verschwindet." (Was nicht wahr war, manchmal war Mick derjenige, der verschwunden war. Leonard nahm an, dass er sich mit seinem geheimen Liebhaber traf, doch sicher konnte er nicht sein).

Leonard bestellte sich ein Bier und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich arbeite", erklärte er. (Was der Wahrheit entsprach, denn wer konnte den Speer des Schicksals besser von einem Speedster stehlen als ein anderer Speedster?)

„Oh ja, klar", erwiderte Mick darauf nur ironisch.

Leonard warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Du weißt, dass diese Reporterin tot ist, oder?", sagte Mick dann.

Im ersten Moment dachte Leonard an Iris West und war ein wenig erschrocken, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Susan Williams ein Problem gewesen war und es nun vermutlich nicht mehr war. „Zumindest jetzt weiß ich es", meinte er und nahm seine Bierflasche von dem Barkeeper entgegen und nippte daran. Dieses Gespräch gestaltete sich anstrengender als erhofft. Eigentlich war er hergekommen um sich mit Mick zu versöhnen und ihm von seinem Kontakt zum Widerstand zu erzählen, aber nun verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Mick war eindeutig uneinsichtig. Und er schien aus irgendwelchen Gründen wütend auf Leonard zu sein.

Micks Augen ruhten noch immer auf ihn. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Als wäre er enttäuscht von Leonard. „Du schläfst also mit dem Flash", stellte er fest und klang dabei eher resignierend als wütend.

Leonard zuckte die Schultern. „Und du wusstet genau, dass er derjenige ist, nach dem wir für Thawne suchen sollen, und hast nichts gesagt", gab er zurück, „Damit sind wir quitt, denke ich." Er nippte noch einmal an seiner Flaschen. Der irrationale Wunsch sich zu betrinken flammte in ihm auf. Aber das konnte er nicht. Er war eine öffentliche Person, wenn jemand bemerken würde, dass er betrunken war, wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis seine „Partner" davon Wind bekommen würden, und dann wäre es nur wiederum noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie sich gegen ihn wenden würden. Und dann könnte er Mick und Lisa nicht mehr beschützen.

„Warum?", wollte Mick wissen.

Leonard sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum was?", wollte er wissen.

Mick verdrehte die Augen. „Warum schläfst du mit dem Flash?!", zischte er und blickte den Beta erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du den Jungen mal gesehen?", verteidigte er sich, „Warum sollte ich nicht mit ihm schlafen?"

„Vielleicht weil er in dein Erzfeind ist, und du alles tun wolltest um ihn zu vernichten?", schlug Mick vor.

„Nicht in dieser Realität", widersprach Leonard, „Hier ist er einfach nur …. Teil einer Art Spiel für mich." Auch wenn es ein gefährliches Spiel war, dass er betrieb.

Nun wirkte Mick wirklich wütend. „Also tust du das um dich an ihn zu rächen, das ist es doch, oder? Du nimmst Rache für etwas, an dass er sich nicht einmal erinnern kann!", warf er Leonard vor, „Das ist nicht in Ordnung, Leonard. Der Junge ist ein Omega! Du kannst nicht einfach mit ihm ins Bett steigen als wäre er irgendein Beta oder Alpha!"

Leonard seufzte. Mick und Omegas. Das wurde immer wieder mal zum Problem, und Leonard gestattete es sich immer wieder mal zu vergessen, dass es immer wieder ein Problem wurde. Und dann war er der Dumme.

„Tatsächlich weiß ich sehr genau, was er ist", erklärte er, „Und du irrst dich, es ist keine Rache." (Zumindest nicht nur). „Und wieso regst du dich so auf? Das hier, diese Welt hier, ist nicht real. Sobald wir den Speer haben, werden wir das alles hier auslöschen als hätte es nie existiert. Und dann ist es nie passiert. Er wird sich nie an das erinnern, was zwischen uns war. Und was zwischen uns ist, will er genauso sehr wie ich. Und sieht es als genau das gleiche an wie ich." (Leonard wusste genau, dass Barry ihn immer noch nicht über den Weg traute und nur mit ihm schlief um ihn in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen, also war es ein Spiel, dessen Regeln sie beide kannten und damit fair).

Mick sah ihn nachdenklich an. Für einen Moment wirkte er fast hoffnungsvoll als er fragte: „Liebst du ihn denn?"

Leonard blinzelte und fragte sich, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Dann lachte er. Micks Miene verfinsterte sich. Leonard beruhigte sich wieder und meinte entschuldigend: „Tut mir leid, es ist nur … diese Frage. Ich kenne ihn kaum, Mick. Und außerdem ist er der Flash."

Mick schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Vergiss es", meinte er, „War eine dumme Frage. Hätte sie nie stellen dürfen." Das war allerdings wahr. Wieso hatte er sie ihm überhaupt gestellt? Leonard Snart verliebte sich nicht. Schon gar nicht in den verdammten Flash!

Obwohl, Mick stammte aus der Zukunft, nicht wahr? Aus einer Zeit, in der Leonard bereits tot gewesen war. „Sag mal….", begann er, doch Mick unterbrach ihn. „Du hast mich nie danach gefragt. Nach den Umständen deines Todes. Oder überhaupt nach der Zukunft", meinte er, „Interessiert es dich denn überhaupt nicht? Das, was passiert ist, meine ich."

„Wieso sollte es? Wir haben mit dem Speer verhindert, dass es jemals passiert ist, und damit ist es nicht nur nicht passiert sondern wird auch nie passieren. Und was muss ich schon wissen? Dass ich weich geworden bin und für einen Haufen Loser gestorben bin?", erwiderte Leonard unterkühl, „Diesen Fehler werde ich kein zweites Mal machen."

„Du hast es damals nicht als Fehler angesehen", murmelte Mick.

Leonard tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört, und Mick brachte das Thema auch nicht wieder auf. Verliebt in den Flash. War das seine Zukunft gewesen? Barry war gut im Bett, aber … Leonard Snart verliebte sich nicht. Oh, nein, diesen Fehler machte er einfach nicht. Egal, was er empfand, wenn er den Omega roch, berührte, oder seine Stimme hörte. _Genug gespielt, ich muss das beenden. So schnell wie möglich._

Letztlich erzählte er Mick nichts von dem Widerstand.

* * *

Susan Williams Tod ging durch alle Nachrichten. Und Barry sah darin mehr als nur eine weitere Geschichte über eine zum Schweigen gebrachte Journalistin. Er sah darin ein Vorzeichen. Ein Vorzeichen dafür, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

Natürlich versuchten die regierungstreuen Medien im Nachhinein alles um sie zu diskreditieren. Nicht, dass sie vorher einen besonders guten Stand gehabt hätte, doch nun stellten es alle so dar, als wäre sie ein ruhmsüchtiger Beta gewesen, der sich unbedingt einen Namen hatte machen wollen. Der so weit gegangen war Geschichten zu erfinden, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Anderer veröffentlichen Hinweise auf eine besorgniserregende Krankengeschichte, Auszüge aus Telefonaten, in denen sie behauptete, verfolgt worden zu sein. Und dann hieß es schnell, dass sie an paranoiden Wahnvorstellungen gelitten hatte.

Wie sich das mit der Tatsache, dass sie ums Leben gekommen war, vereinen ließ, wusste Barry nicht, aber die Menschen waren immer schon bereit gewesen jeden Unsinn zu glauben, den die Medien ihnen vorsetzen. Nur die Wenigsten würden Fragen stellen.

Andere aber ….

Und das führte ihn in Iris' Appartement, wo er ihre Sachen packte. „Barry, was machst du hier?", wollte sie wissen, als sie mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand und besorgter Miene in ihrem Schlafzimmer auftauchte, „Warum packst du meine Sachen zusammen?"

„Weil du Urlaub machen wirst. Einen langen geheimen Urlaub, fern von der Arbeit und Central City. Alleine. Sag Eddie nicht, wo du wirklich hinfährst, und fahr nicht Verwandten oder Bekannten. Nimm einen Ort, der möglichst weit weg ist. Und versuch deine Spuren zu verwischen. Am Besten du fliegst ins Ausland und reist von dort per Zug und Bus weiter – mit frisch gekauften Tickets. Je weniger man deine Bewegungen nachverfolgen kann, desto besser", erklärte Barry.

Iris sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du willst, dass ich einfach so abhaue und meinen Ehemann darüber belüge?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Nach dem, was mit Susan Williams passiert ist, halte ich das für nötig", meinte er und drückte ihr ihren Koffer in die Hand.

Iris schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Oh, nein, ich werde nicht einfach gehen und euch alle im Stich lassen!", verkündete sie bestimmt.

„Doch das wirst du", widersprach ihr Barry, „Du wirst es tun, weil ich dich darum bitte. Bitte geh. Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Ich …. bin mir sicher, dass Susan Williams erst der Anfang war. Wenn ich mir auch noch um dich Sorgen machen muss, dann kann ich niemandem helfen, Iris. Also bitte. Geh."

Iris sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. Dann meinte sie: „Na gut. Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Für dich. Ich wollte immer schon mal eine Rucksacktour durch Europa machen. Dann werde ich das eben jetzt tun."

Barry nickte erleichter. Damit hatte er eine Sorge weniger. Genug andere blieben ihm noch.

* * *

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mit deiner entzückenden Frau gesprochen?", wollte Eobard von Eddie Thawne wissen. Soweit es Eddie anging, war Eobard ein entfernter Cousin von ihm, was er mit Dokumenten nachweisen konnte, und Eddie auch noch nie hinterfragt hatte. Dafür hatte er mit dem Speer gesorgt. Alle paar Wochen trafen sie sich zum Lunch. Hauptsächlich deswegen damit Eobard seinen Vorfahren im Auge behalten konnte. Und durch ihn die Wests. Leider hatte es ihm das in den letzten Monaten nicht dabei geholfen herauszufinden, wo Barry steckte.

„Sie ist mit ein paar Freundinnen auf die Bahamas geflogen", erklärte Eddie, „Also lautet die Antwort nein. Aber diese ganze Sache mit Susan Williams hat sie sehr erschüttert. Ich denke mal, sie braucht Abstand um das zu verdauen. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Kollege von ihr stirbt, nimmt sie das sehr mit."

„Ja, man bekommt nicht gerne seine eigene Sterblichkeit vor Augen geführt, nicht wahr?", stimmte Eobard ihm zu, „Die Bahamas, ja? Ist nett dort." _Und ich bin mir sicher, dass die gute Iris West nicht dort ist._

Eobard bezahlte das Essen, verabschiedete sich von Eddie, und dachte nach. Etwas lag in der Luft, und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er Barry zurückhaben wollte. Damien plante einen Großschlag gegen den Widerstand. Und das schon bald. Er sollte Cold besser befehlen Barry dort sofort raus zu schaffen. Bis jetzt hatte er gehofft, dass der Omega von selbst zu ihm kommen würde, sobald er seine Wut und Enttäuschung überwunden hätte, aber offenbar hatte er sich geirrt. Das Zuckerbrot hatte nicht gewirkt, es war an der Zeit für die Peitsche.

Sein Handy klingelte. Es war Damien. Ausgerechnet. Ihn zu ignorieren konnte sich Eobard nicht leisten. Zumindest noch nicht. _Wenn der Professor endlich schneller arbeitet, dann muss ich mich seinen Wünschen aber hoffentlich nicht mehr lange fügen._

„Unser Testobjekte-Transporter wurde überfallen", sagte Damien sofort ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten, „Es war dieser andere Speedster in Central City."

Eobard seufzte. Typisch Barry. Kaum war Iris aus der Stadt, dachte er, er müsse sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, und lief Amok. „Er wird langsam lästig", stellte er fest.

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte Damien, „Wir haben gerade erst ein Widerstandsnest in Starling ausgehoben, und einer unserer Gefangenen hat geredet, bevor wir ihn für immer zum Schweigen gebracht haben. Wir wissen jetzt, wie wir dein Speedster-Problem beseitigen können. Du musst nur das Zauberwort sagen, und wir kümmern uns darum."

Das hatte er davon, dass er sich in den letzten Monaten immer wieder über Barrys Machenschaften beschwert hatte. Damien erwartete nun von ihm genauso mit dem geheimnisvollen Speedster-Feind umzugehen wie der ehemalige Assassine selbst mit all seinen Feinden umging. _Natürlich könnte ich sagen, dass ich mich selber um ihn kümmere, aber wenn ich seinen Tod danach nicht beweisen kann, könnte Damien damit beginnen mich zu verdächtigen._

„Er ist ein Speedster, Damien. Bist du sicher, dass du und deine Mädchen mit ihm klar kommen würden?", wollte er wissen.

„Du hast in StarLabs doch eine Anti-Speedster-Kanone, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Die können wir uns ja ausborgen. Damit sollte es kein Problem sein", meinte Damien großzügig, „Also, soll ich deine Stadt für dich zurückerobern oder nicht?"

Eobard konnte nicht länger zögern. „Ja, Damien, erledige das bitte für mich. Sämtliche Ressourcen von StarLabs stehen dir dazu zur Verfügung. Und ich bin sicher, es wird sich in Zukunft eine Gelegenheit finden, bei der ich mich bei dir revanchieren kann", sagte er. Dann legte er auf und rief Cold an.

„Cold, Sie müssen Barry zu mir bringen. Das ist die letzte Gelegenheit dazu. Wenn Sie scheitern, dann wird Damien das Problem auf permanente Weise lösen."

* * *

„Was ist denn so dringend?" Barry hatte schlecht geschlafen und war es nicht gewohnt von anderen herumkommandiert zu werden als wäre er ein Hündchen. Nicht mal von Leuten, mit denen er schlief. Er war nicht erfreut gewesen, als Snart ihn angepiepst und herbestellt hatte, weil es „wirklich dringend war".

Sie trafen sich in der leerstehenden Wohnung am Stadtrand, die Snart gemietet hatte. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er herkam, überzeugte sich Barry zuerst davon, dass niemand irgendwo in der Nähe lauerte, ließ Snart zuerst eintreffen, überprüfte dann noch einmal alles, und rannte erst danach zum Häuserblock. Jedes Mal rechnete er mit einem Erschießungskommando mit Anti-Speedster-Waffen, und jedes Mal war er milde überrascht, dass keines auftauchte. Trotzdem war der Sex immer schnell und kontrolliert, und Barry behielt dabei immer die Türe im Auge. Leonard Snart war einfach niemanden, der er vertrauen konnte.

Snart war vollkommen bekleidet, saß am Küchentisch, hielt keine Getränke bereit, und sah Barry ernst an. „Du musst mit mir kommen, Barry. Sofort", erklärte er ruhig, „Eobard will dich sehen."

Barry lachte. „Da kann er lange warten", meinte er.

„Diesmal ist es anders", meinte Snart, „Er sagt, wenn du nicht kommst, dann kümmert sich Darhk um dich."

„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst", meinte Barry voller Sarkasmus.

„Das solltest du auch", erwiderte Snart unbeeindruckt, „Hast du schon mal Bilder von den Leichen derer gesehen, die von Darhk und seinen Vollstreckerinnen erwischt wurden?"

„Sie werden mich nicht erwischen", verkündete Barry überzeugt, „Sag Eobard, dass ich lieber bereit bin mich Darhk zu stellen als auch noch eine Minute in seiner Gegenwart zu verbringen."

Snart schüttelte den Kopf. „Barry, verstehst du nicht? Eobard will dich lebend. Darhk wird dich töten", meinte er eindringlich.

Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Dann sterbe ich eben."

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte die Waffe in Snarts Hand auf. Es war diese seltsame Kanone, die der Beta immer mit sich herumtrug und die aussah als wäre sie StarLabs-Design. Er zielte mit ihr auf Barry. „Wirklich?", wunderte sich dieser.

„Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl", behauptete Snart. Barry schnaubte. „Du wirst nicht auf mich schießen", meinte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Und konnte dann gerade noch genug ausweichen um von dem Eisstrahl nur am linken Fuß getroffen zu werden. „Was zum Teufel…" Er keuchte und versuchte aufzustehen, doch er lag am Boden der Wohnung, sein Fuß war am Boden festgefroren, und Snart trat vor ihn. Bedrohlich ragte seine Gestalt über Barry auf. Diesem kam diese Szene unerklärlicher Weise bekannt vor.

„Irgendwie endet es immer auf dieselbe Weise für uns beide, Flash", meinte Snart und zielte mit seiner Eis-Waffe auf Barry, „Das hier ist zu deinem eigenen Besten, glaub mir."

Barry schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Beta damit meinte. Aber er hatte immer gewusst, dass es eines Tages soweit kommen würde, nicht wahr? Und er war vorbereitet. Immer.

Sie kam durchs Fenster. Barry hielt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig die Ohren zu. Snart nicht. Der gellende Schrei des Kanarienvogels ließ ihn sich die Ohren zuhalten und auf Barry vergessen, aber es war der nächste Schrei, der ihn in die Brust traf und gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte.

„Soll ich ihn erledigen? Oder sollen wir ihn mitnehmen? Vielleicht ist er ganz nützlich", meinte Snarts Angreiferin.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass ihn hier", meinte er nur, „Dann lernt er seine Lektion vielleicht. Hilf mir mal mit dem Eisbrocken auf meinem Fuß."

„Aber gerne, halt dir noch mal kurz die Ohren zu", meinte Tina Boland und schrie dann noch einmal los.

* * *

„Stimmt was nicht mit dir? Du siehst mitgenommen aus", stellte Mick fest, als er Leonard das nächste Mal sah. Er schien fast auf eine Reaktion von seinem Partner zu lauern. Dieser war nur müde. Er hatte nie vorgehabt Barry zu Thawne zu bringen, hatte dem Omega aber deutlich machen wollen, dass sein Leben in Gefahr war, doch die geplante Entführung war gründlich danebengegangen, und dann hatte er erfahren, dass Darhk und seine Vollstreckerinnen den Speedster von Central City getötet hatten.

Barry Allen würde nicht mehr in der Lage sein ihm dabei zu helfen den Speer zu stehlen. Das war enttäuschend und ärgerlich, und Leonard war wütend auf Barry und sich selbst, weil ihr letztes Treffen so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, aber das war auch schon alles.

Er wusste, was Mick von ihm erwartete. Ein Eingeständnis von Trauer. Von Schwäche. Aber das würde ihm Leonard nicht liefern. „Er wäre sowieso früher oder später gestorben", meinte er nur schulterzuckend.

Mick schien dazu nichts zu sagen zu haben.

Es war nicht lange danach als eine wütende Iris West bei ihm im Büro auftauchte. „Sie haben ihn umgebracht!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen, „Ich habe Ihnen vertraut. Ihnen genug geglaubt um Sie einander vorzustellen. Und Sie haben ihn nur benutzt, bis Sie alles von ihm hatten, was Sie gebraucht haben und ihn dann fallen gelassen!"

Leonard musterte sie unbewegt. „Auf wen sind Sie hier eigentlich wütend, Miss West? Auf mich, oder auf sich selbst, weil Sie mich ihm vorgestellt haben?", wollte er wissen.

Iris Wests Augen funkelten wütend. „Ich werde alles, was ich über Sie weiß, veröffentlichen. Barry ist auch nicht untätig gewesen, während Sie ihn ausgehorcht haben!", verkündete sie mit kaum unterdrückten Zorn, „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder die Wahrheit über Sie und Ihre Verbündeten erfährt, und dann werden Sie das alles hier verlieren! Ihr Büro, Ihre Banken, Ihre Macht! Das hier ist erst der Anfang, verlassen Sie sich darauf!"

Leonard überlegte kurz sie mit der Eiskanone hier und jetzt zu töten. Sie würde es nicht einmal kommen sehen. Und wenn sie ihre Drohung wahrmachte, dann wäre sie sowieso die Nächste auf Darhks Liste. Sie jetzt zu töten, würde ihr das alles ersparen.

Aber dann dachte er daran, wie sehr Barry diesen Alpha geliebt hatte. Er hatte es nie direkt gesagt, aber Leonard hatte es immer gewusst. _Ich werde nicht weich, wenn ich sie nicht töte. Sie ist sowieso so gut wie tot. Ich muss nichts tun. Ich kann einfach daneben sitzen und es geschehen lassen._ Oder er könnte sie warnen. Sie würde ihn vielleicht nicht glauben, aber er hätte es zumindest versucht.

 _Aber ich bin nicht Mick, mich schert im Grunde doch nicht, was mit diesen Leuten geschieht. Barry Allen war gut im Bett, das war aber auch schon wieder alles._

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können, Miss West", meinte Leonard schließlich.

„Oh ja", zischte sie, „Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass ich das auch tun werde!" Und dann stolzierte sie aus seinem Büro. Leonard sah ihr unbewegt hinterher. _Das,_ rief er sich selbst noch einmal in Erinnerung, _war auch schon alles._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Um das Schicksal des Rests des Widerstands geht es im nächsten Kapitel. Das vorerst auch das letzte geplante ist. Eigentlich wollte ich Barrys Tod in diesem Kapitel beschreiben, aber ich konnte nicht. Vielleicht hole ich das im nächsten nach._

 _Reviews? (bzw. falls ihr noch Wünsche für diese Fic habt, wäre das ein guter Zeitpunkt sie anzubringen)_


	12. Widerstand

**12\. Widerstand**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Multipler Character Death_

* * *

„Ach wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht glauben können, aber es gibt Leute, die wissen, dass Malcolm nicht der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein. Und mit wem er arbeitet. Und was diese Gruppe für …. unaussprechliche Verbrechen begeht. Und diese Leute sind dabei etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Wenn Sie also irgendetwas wissen, das dabei helfen kann Malcolm und seine Verbündeten zu stürzen, dann wären wir Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie es uns mitteilen würden", erklärte Oliver Queen Rip in einem ruhigen Moment in seinem Zimmer.

Rip war noch nie zuvor in Oliver Queens Zimmer eingeladen worden und fühlte sich dort ein wenig unwohl. Das Zimmer sah nicht so aus, wie er sich das Zimmer von Green Arrow vorgestellt hätte. Es wirkte eher wie der Raum eines trotzigen Teenagers – Poster von berühmtem Omega-Schauspielerinnen hingen an der Wand, die Bücherregle quollen über von Taschenbüchern und Comics, ein riesiger Loch war in der Wand, die Stereoanlage sah aus als wäre sie alt und kaputt, und unter dem Fernseher standen zwei Spielekonsolen. Außerdem lag überall schmutzige Wäsche herum.

Rip war nicht sicher, warum er hier war. Er war nicht sicher, ob er Oliver Queen in dieser Realität trauen konnte. Alles in allem schien ihm der Mann der Hausbewohner zu sein, der Malcolm Merlyn zur Zeit am Nächsten stand. Was wenn das alles in Wahrheit eine Falle von Merlyn war um herauszufinden, was Rip plante?

Er hatte Olivers Wunsch keinen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen bis er von seiner Geschäftsreise zurück wäre respektiert, aber das bedeutete nicht automatisch, dass er dem Beta traute.

Oliver schien sein Zögern zu spüren. „Keine Sorge, dieser Raum hier ist abhörsicher. Ich habe eine … Freundin, die dafür gesorgt hat", versicherte der Beta dem Omega. Erneut erinnerte sich Rip wie falsch es ihm vorkam, dass dieser Mann hier ein Beta war. Ja, er war als solcher geboren worden, aber er war es nicht geblieben, nicht wahr? Der Green Arrow sollte ein Alpha sein. Aber er sollte auch nicht in Malcolm Merlyns Villa wohnen, nicht wahr?

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was Sie von mir erwarten", meinte Rip zögerlich.

„Ich erwarte nichts. Ich will nur, dass Sie mir vertrauen. Wenn Malcolm Sie schlecht behandelt, dann können Sie es mir sagen", meinte Oliver eindringlich, „Dann werde ich etwas dagegen unternehmen."

Perverser Weise behandelte Malcolm Merlyn Rip eigentlich sehr anständig, wenn man davon absah, dass er ihn gefangen hielt. Aber auch das war die bessere Variante als einsam in der _Waverider_ eingesperrt zu sein oder gar getötet zu werden, oder nicht? Malcolm behauptete das immer wieder, doch Rip war sich nicht sicher, ob er es glauben sollte. Zumindest Malcolm schien es aber wirklich zu glauben.

„Malcolm ist nicht so furchtbar", gestand Rip ein. _Vor allem, wenn man ihn mit Thawne und Darhk vergleicht. „_ Ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen irgendetwas sagen könnte, das Ihnen weiterhilft!", schloss er dann.

Oliver nickte. „Ich verstehen. Ich nehme an, dass ich an Ihrer Stelle ebenfalls zögern würde mir zu vertrauen. Aber, falls Sie Ihre Meinung ändern sollten, dann wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden", meinte er, „Ich werde zusehen, dass ich einen der Wägen auf Sie umprogrammiere, damit Sie Ausfahrten unternehmen können."

„Danke." Mehr wusste Rip nicht zu sagen. Seine erste Ausfahrt würde auch seine letzte sein. Vorausgesetzt er konnte sie tatsächlich unternehmen. Auf jeden Fall wüsste er, sobald er es versuchte, ob Oliver Queen in Malcolms Auftrag handelte oder nicht. Etwas unsicher nickte er Oliver zu, dann zog er sich aus dessen unaufgeräumten Zimmer zurück. Oliver folgte ihm nicht. Rip hatte keine Ahnung, was das wieder zu bedeuten hatte.

* * *

Die Reporterin zu töten war auffällig unbefriedigend gewesen. Überhaupt keine Herausforderung. Damien hatte sich nicht einmal selbst die Hände schmutzig gemacht. Wenn sie keinen Sex mit Amaya haben könnte, dann wäre Sara nun vermutlich deprimiert und übellaunig. So war sie nur übellaunig.

Uninspiriert warf sie mit Messern auf ein aufgehängtes Poster von Eobard Thawne. Amaya saß neben ihr am Sofa und sah ihr dabei zu.

Sie redeten nicht miteinander – sie hatten sich selten etwas zu sagen, wenn sie kommunizierten dann durch Taten.

Laurel kam herein, betrachtete die Szene einige Sekunden lang, und meinte dann: „Ich habe Nachrichten, die dich aufheitern sollten. Wir haben ein Nest gefunden. Hier in Starling. Es scheint das Hauptquartier des Widerstands zu sein."

Sara hörte auf Thawnes Abbild mit Messern zu bewerfen (und das obwohl sich das seltsam befriedigend angefühlt hatte) und wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu. „Nun das hört sich doch zur Abwechslung mal vielversprechend an", meinte sie, „Wann brechen wir auf?"

* * *

Sie kamen aus dem Nichts. Felicity wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, als Talia sie und Roy die Hintertreppe hinunter stieß und ihnen zu zischte: „Lauft!"

Roy packte Felicitys Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her die Treppe hinunter. Hinter ihnen brachen die Kampfgeräusche los. Felicity glaubte Schreie zu hören, aber sie wollte gar nicht genau darüber nachdenken.

 _Oh, mein Gott, oh, mein Gott. Wo ich bin ich da nur rein geraten?!_ , war alles, das sie immer wieder denken konnte, während sie von Roy durch die Nacht gezerrt wurde. Was war mit den anderen? Waren sie bereits tot?

„Wir müssen Oliver und Barry kontaktieren und sie warnen. Irgendwie scheinen wir aufgeflogen zu sein", keuchte Roy.

„Aber wie?", wollte Felicity wissen, „Wir waren so vorsichtig. Wir haben jede Sicherheitsvorkehrung getroffen, die uns eingefallen ist. Keiner unserer Verbündeten weiß von diesem Ort. Nicht die Bratva, niemand in StarLabs, keiner der geretteten Supers…" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Es ist offensichtlich, was passiert ist: Einer aus dem Inneren Kreis hat uns verraten", meinte Roy düster.

„Einer von uns? Aber wer würde….?" Felicity konnte sich das nicht vorstellen.

„Evelyn. Ich habe ihr nie getraut. Ich setze mein Geld auf sie", meinte Roy düster, „Ich fand immer, dass sie nicht richtig riecht. … Psst. Hörst, du? Jemand folgt uns. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Du … versteck dich!"

„Was aber…!"

Roy presste ihr seine Hand auf den Mund und warf sie hinter ein paar aufeinander gestapelten, aber noch nicht abgeholten, Müllsäcken zu Boden.

Felicity keuchte erschrocken, wollte sich wieder aufrappeln, blieb aber dann doch liegen, als sie den Geruch von Laurel Lance erkannte, die in die Gasse getreten kam. „Kleiner Omega", sagte der Alpha bedrohlich, „Du hast dich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen."

„Ich habe mich mit den Leuten eingelassen, denen genauso viel an meiner Stadt liegt wie mir", erwiderte Roy mit fester Stimme.

Laurel Lance lachte. „Leute, die bereits tot sind. Meine Schwester und mein Vater haben sich bereits darum gekümmert. Und so wie ich das sehe, bist du das Letzte lose Ende", stellte sie fest.

Felicitys Herz schlug schneller, als sie das hörte. Der Müll überdeckte ihren Geruch, und offenbar wussten Darhks Leute nichts von ihr. Wenn sie tapfer wäre, dann würde sie jetzt aus ihrem Versteck herauskommen und zumindest versuchen Roy zu helfen, aber Talia und Roy hatten ihr andere Anweisungen gegeben. Sie wollten, dass sie überlebte und Oliver und ihre Leute in Central warnte.

Als biss Felicity die Zähne zusammen, kniff die Augen zusammen, und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Trotzdem hörte sie mehr als ihr lieb war. Roys Schreie würden sie für immer verfolgen.

* * *

 _Was treibt Leonard da nur mit dem Flash? Was für eine Art Spiel ist das?,_ fragte sich Mick immer wieder, während er neben seinem nackten Liebhaber lag und mit dessen Haaren spielte. Ray döste und wirkte dabei noch verletzlicher als sonst, was in Mick seltsame Gefühle auslöste. Wie etwa den Drang Leonard zu schütteln und ihn zu fragen, was eigentlich mit ihm nicht stimmte. Omegas waren kein Spielzeug, sie waren lebende atmende Menschen, und sie mussten beschützt werden und nicht benutzt.

Neben dem Bett lag das Buch, das Mick Ray mitgebracht hatte. Ray hatte sich über das Geschenk gefreut, hatte aber zugleich auch ein bisschen traurig ausgesehen, als er es entgegen genommen hatte.

Mick war klar, dass er Ray hier in dieser Scheinrealität anständiger umwarb als er es im echten Leben je getan hatte. Abgesehen von dem Omega-Band, das er ohne jede Erklärung in Rays Quartier gelegt hatte, hatte er sich niemals die Mühe gemacht dem Omega etwas zu schenken. So war ihre Beziehung einfach nicht gewesen. Sie hatten sich zu gut dazu gekannt, zu oft gesehen. Sie waren auch nicht ausgegangen oder irgend sowas. Wenn man von ihrem gemeinsamen Ausflug ins russische Gefängnis absah.

Nein, sie hatten nebeneinander existiert, und Ray hatte sich Mühe gegeben dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten, und dann hatte Mick versucht ihn zu einem Ersatzpartner zu machen, was nicht funktioniert hatte, und dann hatten sie miteinander geschlafen, und dann hatte Mick sich zurückgezogen. Es war Ray gewesen, der versucht hatte ihn wieder in sein Orbit zurück zu locken, der ihm Axl geschenkt hatte, sich ihm angeboten hatte.

Nein, Mick war alles andere als der Bilderbuch-Alpha gewesen, vielleicht versuchte er deswegen so krampfhaft es diesmal richtig zu machen. Dieses Leben war vielleicht nicht echt, aber trotzdem hatte er geschworen seinen Omega nicht wieder wehzutun. Und dieser Ray hier war zu allem Überfluss auch noch verletzlicher als der echte Ray. Mick musste doppelt so vorsichtig mit ihm sein.

 _Aber was ich ihm wirklich schulde – und allen anderen auch – ist es alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Diese sogenannte Realität darf nicht so bleiben wie sie ist._ Jedes Mal, wenn er Sara und Amaya bei einen ihrer Treffen mit Thawne, Darhk, und Merlyn sah, wurde ihm ganz anders. Das hier waren nicht die Leben, die sie führen sollten. Keiner lebte hier das Leben, das er führen sollte.

 _Ich brauche den Speer._ Er seufzte tief, als sein Pager losging. _Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?,_ wunderte er sich. Er küsste Ray sanft auf die Stirn, zog sich dann an, und ging schnell los. Offenbar gab es Neuigkeiten. Auf dem Weg zum Hinterausgang von StarLabs hätte er fast Cisco Ramon niedergerannt. Ausgerechnet.

„Es tut mir so leid, Mister Rory, ich habe nicht aufgepa- …. Moment, _Sie_ sind der Alpha von dem Ray gesprochen hat?!" Ramon starrte ihn mit hervorquellenden Augen an, als wäre Mick der schrecklichste Anblick, der sich ihm jemals geboten hätte. Mick seufzte. „Ich dachte, er spricht von Dr. Thawne! Nein, nein, das ist gar nicht gut!", ereiferte sich Ramon. Omega-Panik strömte von ihm aus in Micks Nase.

„Beruhig dich, Kleiner", bat Mick, „Wir sind vorsichtig, und Thawne kümmert es nicht, was Ray mit wem tut, solange er immer noch Zeit für ihn findet."

Ramon schüttelte empathisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein, das ist nicht gut! Gar nicht gut! Ray ist Dr. Thawnes Omega! Niemand sonst sollte ihn anrühren! Auch Sie nicht Mister Rory!", ereiferte er sich, „Sonst müssen wir alle dafür bezahlen! … Und ich habe ihm Tipps gegeben! Oh, Gott, wenn Dr. Thawne da jemals dahinter kommt, dann wird er meinen Bruder töten!"

Mick seufzte. Warum nur überraschte ihn das alles jetzt überhaupt nicht? Er legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Ramons Schulter und schüttete ein paar entsprechende Pheromone aus. „Ich bin harmlos", „Keiner will dir etwas tun", „Alles wird wieder gut", „Ich beschütze dich" - das alles kommunizierte er durch Geruch, damit er es nicht sagen musste.

Es schien zu wirken. Der Ramon-Omega beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Sie … Sie werden doch aufhören sich mit Ray zu treffen, oder Mister Rory?", wollte er dann kleinlaut wissen.

„Nein", meinte Mick dazu nur.

Ramons Miene verfiel. „Warum nur ich?", murmelte er, und Mick könnte ihm darauf zwar eine langwierige Antwort geben, verzichtete aber lieber, sondern fragte nur: „Sag mal, Kleiner, du weißt nicht zufällig wie man in Kontakt mit diesem Widerstand treten kann?"

Ramon erbleichte. „Warum fragen Sie das ausgerechnet mich? Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der Kontakt zum Widerstand hat?", quiekte er empört.

„Schon gut. War ja nur ne Frage. Mach dir nicht ins Hemd", meinte Mick, „Vergiss es einfach. Ich muss jetzt weiter." Immerhin war er gerufen worden – und er folgte, wie ein Hund. Aber das würde sich ändern. Wenn Leonard ihm nicht helfen wollte, dann musste er sich eben andere Hilfe besorgen. Und das würde er auch, sobald das Treffen, zu dem er gerufen wurde, vorbei war.

* * *

Snart war nicht auf dem Treffen, aber dafür war Rory da. Damien reichte Eobard stolz die Speedster-Maske des roten Blitzes. „Es ist erledigt, wie es versprochen war", meinte er und ignorierte den Ausdruck des Ekels aus Rorys Gesicht.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es immer nützlich ist Familienmitglieder gegen diesen sogenannten Widerstand zu verwenden. Mister Harper wurde gesprächig, als wir das Leben seiner Mutter bedroht haben", fuhr Damien fort, obwohl ihn niemand dazu aufgefordert hatte, „Durch ihn haben wir erfahren, wo sich der Speedster von Central City versteckt hält. Wir konnten ihn töten. Seine Freundin mit dem Schallschrei konnte zwar entkommen, aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir sie finden werden. Wir wissen, wo sie hinwill. Wir werden auch sie erwischen, und den letzten Anführer dieses sogenannten Widerstands. … Oliver Queen." Triumphierend drehte er sich zu Malcolm um.

Dieser starrte ihn wütend an. „Auf keinen Fall! Falls diese Information stimmen sollte, dann kümmere ich mich selbst um Oliver", sagte der falsche Alpha bestimmt.

Damien wandte sich Eobard zu. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah von der Maske, die er bisher in seinen Händen gehalten und angestarrt hatte, auf. „Lass Damien das erledigen", meinte er nur. Innerlich triumphierte Damien, und da er niemand war, der etwas von leisen Siegen hielt, grinste er seinen Rivalen und Verbündeten vielsagend an.

„Wir werden es gleich erledigen", meinte der Zauberer, „Komm Laurel." Seine „Tochter" folgte ihm auf den Fuß. Er konnte Malcolms wütende Blicke in seinen Nacken spüren, aber sie störten ihn nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo er gewonnen hatte.

Es war befriedigend gewesen den Speedster zu töten. Normalerweise überließ er die Arbeit ja gerne den Vollstreckerinnen, doch dieses Mal hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht. Und Oliver Queen, nun, den würde er ebenfalls eigenhändig töten.

Sara und Amaya warteten vor Eobards Büro und unterhielten sich darüber, wie man eine Feindin mit Schallschrei am besten besiegen konnte. „Kommt", meinte Damien zu ihnen, „Wir können eure Idee bald ausprobieren."

* * *

Oliver und Tina hatten sich im Hauptquartier der Bratva verschanzt. Die Russen hatten die erste Verteidigungslinie gebildet, und die Stille, die inzwischen eingekehrt war, sagte ihnen, dass es diese Verteidigungslinie nicht mehr gab.

Oliver konnte nicht glauben, was passiert war. Er hoffte, dass Felicity in Sicherheit war und nichts unternahm um sich einzumischen, wie er es ihr befohlen hatte. Wenn er und Tina starben, dann waren nur noch Felicity und Iris übrig, und ihre Leute in StarLabs, und vielleicht Rip Hunter. Oliver war nun eigentlich ganz froh, dass sich der Mann nicht dazu aufgerafft hatte ihm zu vertrauen. Das würde ihm eventuell das Leben retten.

„Oliver, bevor wir sterben, gibt es noch etwas, das ich dir sagen möchte", verkündete Tina.

Oliver warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Nur zu", meinte er dann. Was immer es war, jetzt war es auch schon egal, nicht wahr?

„Mein richtiger Name lautet Dinah Drake. Ich war undercover für das CCPD, als ich von der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion getroffen wurde und untertauchen musste", erklärte sie, „Ich will … wenigstens meinen eigenen Namen tragen, wenn ich sterbe."

Oliver nickte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre deine Bekanntschaft zu machen", meinte er. Dann konnte er sie wittern. „Sie kommen", stellte er fest, „Ich komme von links, du von rechts. Viel Glück. … Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, schätze ich."

Sie nickte. Die beiden Betas warteten noch einige Sekunden ab, dann stürzten sie sich auf ihre Feinde.

* * *

„Eine schöne Sammlung, finden Sie nicht auch, Miss West?"

Iris schnappte nach Luft, und ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, als sie Darhks Trophäen-Schrank erblickte. Barrys Maske war dort, so wie die von Tina, und die Masken von Green Arrow, Spartan, Arsenal, Mister Terrific, Wild Dog ….

„Diejenigen, die hier verewigt wurden, waren Kämpfer. Sie haben es verdient, dass man sich an sie erinnert, weil sie eine Herausforderung für mich waren. Sie jedoch … Sie werden keine Trophäe bekommen", meinte Darhk, „Sie sind einfach nur … lästig."

Iris konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie war wie erstarrt, und ihre Kehle wurde von Darhks rechter Hand umklammert. Sie dachte an Barry. Zumindest würde sie ihn wiedersehen.

„Wir sollten dieses Trauerspiel beenden", meinte Darhk und änderte den Griff an ihrem Hals. Er drückte ihren Kopf zurück, und dann … spürte sie gar nichts mehr.

* * *

Mick war gerade in der Messe von StarLabs und starrte misstrauisch auf den Teller voll Nudeln und fragwürdiger Soße vor ihm. Vielleicht sollte er lieber darauf verzichten das hier zu essen, aber er hatte Hunger und hing nun schon ziemlich lange in StarLabs rum auf der Suche nach irgendjemanden, der ihm helfen konnte, mit dem was vom Widerstand noch übrig war in Kontakt zu treten (zwischendurch besuchte er ab und zu Ray).

Caitlin Snow nahm unaufgefordert an seinem Tisch Platz. Mick runzelte die Stirn und wollte den Beta gerade wegschicken, als sie sagte: „Es gibt keinen Widerstand mehr. Wenn Sie jemanden aus der Stadt schmuggeln wollen, dann ja, dann können wir Ihnen helfen. Gerade noch so. Die Pipeline ist noch in Betrieb, aber das ist auch schon alles. Fast alle sind tot. Und der Rest von uns, hat Angst genug um vorsichtiger zu sein. Wenn Sie gegen Thawne vorgehen wollen, dann müssen Sie das alleine tun. Aber wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf: Nehmen Sie Ray, und verschwinden Sie aus dieser Stadt. Fangen Sie irgendwo neu an, und hoffen Sie, dass Thawne Sie niemals findet. Wenn wir das könnten, dann würden Ronnie und ich genau das tun."

Bevor Mick antworten konnte, war sie auch schon wieder aufgestanden und weggegangen.

 _Okay, so wie es aussieht, kein Widerstand mehr. Dann muss ich mich wohl doch an Snart halten…_

* * *

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Damien Oliver tötet. Damien war das egal. Eobard war es ebenfalls egal. Eobard wollte nicht, dass Damien den Flash tötet. Er hat es aber trotzdem zugelassen, weil er sein Gesicht wahren wollte. Was ich damit sagen will, ist Folgendes: Es gibt keinen Widerstand mehr. Die Pipeline wurde ebenfalls geschlossen. Shawna Baez wurde gestern getötet. Und Felicity Smoak ist auf der „Most Wanted"-Liste, sie wird nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein andere aus dem Land zu schmuggeln, weil sie dafür sorgen muss, dass sie selbst nicht erwischt wird. Joe West und Eddie Thawne wurden verhaftet und werden wegen Korruption vor Gericht gestellt, obwohl sie nicht mal wussten, was der Flash und Miss West so veranstaltet haben. Wenn du also klug bist, dann bleibst du hier in dieser Villa, genießt den Luxus, erträgst die Blicke meiner Familie, und findest dich damit ab, dass das jetzt dein Leben ist. Denn ich kann dich nicht beschützen, selbst wenn ich wollte. Und es gibt niemanden mehr, der dir helfen kann gegen uns vorzugehen. Übrigens habe ich deinen Zugang zum Jaguar wieder gelöscht. Nur zu deinem eigenen Schutz. Das verstehst du doch, oder Rip?"

Malcolm verließ Rips Zimmer wieder, und der Omega sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

* * *

„Wo warst du in letzter Zeit?", wollte Leonard von seinem Partner wissen.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle? Jetzt bin ich wieder hier, oder?", gab er zurück.

„Das ist wahr. … Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, Mick. Dafür dass ich die ganze Flash-Sache alleine durchgezogen habe. Das war ein Fehler. Wir sind Partner. Und Freunde. Wir gehören zusammen. Wir sollten keine Dinger ohne den anderen durchziehen", erklärte Leonard, „Siehst du das nicht auch so?"

In Micks Augen spiegelte sich ein Ausdruck, der Leonard beunruhigte. Trotzdem meinte der Alpha dazu nur: „Damit hast du recht. Also, wann holen wir uns endlich den blöden Speer?"

Leonard hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Und er gab die gleiche Antwort, die er immer gab: „Bald, Mick. Sobald wir den guten Eobard davon überzeugt haben, dass wir harmlos und ihm treu ergeben sind."

Mick nickte nur und erwiderte nichts darauf. Leonard nahm das als gutes Zeichen. Was auch immer Mick getan hatte, vielleicht war er nun, da es schief gegangen war, endlich bereit dazu sich damit abzufinden, dass diese Realität die war, in der sie nun lebten.

* * *

Felicity Smoak betrachtete die Maske und das Kostüm, die sie geschneidert hatte. „Nicht schlecht", murmelte sie, „Wie es aussieht hat Starling City eine neue Heldin."

Irgendjemand, so sagte sie sich, musste weitermachen. Musste Olivers Kreuzzug fortführen.

Und da niemand anderer mehr übrig war, musste sie es wohl tun.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Wird fortgesetzt in „Nennt uns Legenden III: Die Legende von Doomworld"**

* * *

 _A/N: Das hier war das letzte geplante Kapitel. Für Wünsche und Anregungen und eventuelle Prompts, die in dieser Doomworld-Kontinuität spielen könnten, lasse ich die Fic aber vorerst noch als WIP bestehen._

 _Abschließende Reviews?_


End file.
